El Sello Prohibido
by Virgilio Abigail
Summary: ave maría tu sabes que hombre recto soy,que orgulloso lucho contra el mal ave maría tu sabes que muy puro soy,no como el débil impuro,entonces maría,di por que su danza veo y sus ojos como llamas son veo,la siento,su pelo negro tiene sol,me quema y pierdo la razón,cual fuego de infierno,me quema el corazón impuro,deseo,maldito descontrol mi culpa no es...
1. comienzo

Imagínate estar encerrado en un lugar cubierto por nieve !por mil años! !mil p***s años! !¿sabes como se siente eso!?-dijo el gigante de oro al simple mortal frente a el-y aun así...me liberadas...¿por que?-el gigante solo se mantuvo firme mirando al sujeto que tenia enfrente

te daré la liberta solo por que te necesito exodia-toma un sorbo del te que aparecio con magia-eres el único con el poder para vencer a alguien-exodia intento acercarse mas pero la cadena que sujetaba su cuello se lo impidió-llame tu curiosidad...¿no?-el hombre solo río provocando que exodia se molestara

¿!te párese gracioso mortal?!-exodia trato de aplastarlo pero la cadena de su brazo derecho le impidió acercarse mas para poder aplastarlo-tienes suerte de que el hijo de sparda me allá encadenado aquí de por vida...no sabes cuanta suerte tienes germain-el hombre solo bajo su te para mirar a exodia

si,tengo mucha suerte mi buen amigo...con tu ayuda celestia sabrá de lo que yo y tu somos capaces-germain tomo un sorbo de su te para luego mirar la salida de la cueva-pero claro...yo no puedo intervenir por lo que simplemente te ayudare a ser libre

¿!que hay del hijo de sparda!? ¿!que hay con vergil!?-exodia golpeo el suelo con fuerza provocando un gran estruendo en toda la cueva-ademas...!tu pelea es con Nova! !no con celestia!-exodia estaba perdiendo el control mientras gritaba con tanta fuerza que asta la misma princesa celestia podría escuchar sus gritos-sabes que la única forma de escapar es con el poder de la yamato...o algo con el mismo nivel de poder-exodia golpeo su cabeza contra una pared-y aunque consigas de algún modo traer a celestia o a luna aquí,ellas son muy débiles comparadas con el poder de la yamato-exodia miro a germain el cual solo se mantenía mirando la salida de la cueva

confía en mi viejo amigo...solo confía-germain solo tomo otro sobro de su te para luego dirigirse a la salida de la cueva-todavía hay demonios que me obedecen...ellos pueden contra un simple grupo de ponys que ni siquiera saben lo poderoso que es un demonio-germain solo abrió un portal para luego irse,no sin antes voltear una ultima vez para mirar a exodia-digamos que e descubierto una nueva arma quizás conozcas se llama...forerunner-y con eso ultimo germain se fue dejando a exodia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

parece que volveré a ver unos cuantos prometheos en equestria-exodia solo río como psicópata mientras se mantenía mirando el suelo-ya quiero ver el rostro de celestia al ver un ejercito de prometheos atacar carterlot y a mi libre!-exodia solo se puso firme mirando la entrada de la cueva-no me decepciones germain...o te volveré a encerrar en ese mundo horrendo lleno de...-exodia no puedo terminar la frase ya que solo pensar en ese mundo hizo que exodia vomitara sangre-ese mundo...debería ser destruido-exodia solo se mantuvo cabizbajo viendo como su sangre se transformaba en nieve-eso es nuevo


	2. Leyenda viva

bien,creo que ya esta-Luna estaba preparando sus alforjas para ir algún lado mientras celestia se mantenía un poco preocupada-si,ya esta...solo queda el problema de nuestro hermano-celestia solo sonrío para luego contestarle.

creo que yo me puedo encargar de nuestro hermano...pero-celestia solo quedo cabizbaja mientras pensaba algo-¿estas segura de esto?-Luna solo asintió-bien,entonces confiare en que tu "amigo" merece otra oportunidad-celestia miro la puerta al escuchar que alguien se acercaba.

sera mejor que me vaya-Luna rápidamente se teletransporto dejando a celestia sola en su cuarto.

hermana ¿estas aquí?-celestia abrió la puerta dejando ver un alicornio mas alto que ella de melena blanca como la nieve y pelaje marrón-disculpa por molestarte pero tenia pensado ir a ponyville-celestia solo miro a su hermano con una sonrisa picara provocando que este se sonrojada-n-no es por esa razón...solo tenia pensado alejarme un poco de este...lujo de príncipe-el alicornio solo se mantenía viendo a celestia la cual asintió con una sonrisa.

me alegra que empezaras a salir de tu cuarto y dejar esos inventos-el alicornio solo miro a celestia un poco molesto-ademas no te molestes,no pensaba que hubieras conocido a alguien...se que no es tu estilo-eso ultimo hizo que su hermano simplemente hiciera brillar su cuerno.

mejor me voy antes de que me moleste y decida hacerte una broma pesada-el alicornio solo desapareció dejando un destello blanco.

* * *

bien,por fin llegue-Luna se encontraba en la entrada de una cueva cubierta de nieve la cual en los costados de la entrada tenia estatuas de titánes de hielo-¿hola? !ya llegue!...¿Deathcord?-Luna solo se adentro mas en la cueva asta poder ver un gigante parecido a exodia color negro y rojo oscuro con alas de dragón,este solo se mantenía mirando una estatua de un pony con una espada y armadura echas de acero-em...¿Deathcord?-el gigante solo volteo a ver a la alicornio que se encontraba enfrente de el.

Luna,me alegra verte-el gigante bajo la estatua del pony guerrero para mirar a luna,este tenia unas cadenas en sus piernas,brazos y unos ganchos que atravesaban sus alas manteniéndolo en tierra-¿te gustan mis estatuas? no me tarde mucho en hacerlas-el gigante solo miro a Luna la cual se mantenía mirando con curiosidad las estatuas de los 7 ponys.

¿como los llamas?-el gigante miro a luna con algo de confusión-digo...como veo que los creaste basándote en ponys guerreros-el gigante se mantuvo pensativo asta que una idea se le vino a la mente.

el caballero es Abyss,el alicornio negro y amarillo es Chaotic,el alicornio guerrero es Hauntk,el unicornio de fuego es Sulfur,y los últimos alicornios de armadura son Tempest Sides y Overseer-el gigante miro la pared detrás de el para luego escribir algo en un lenguaje que Luna no comprendía.

¿que significa eso?-dijo luna mientras miraba las estatuas que avían sido pintadas ase poco.

solo...algunas ideas...y los nombres de las estatuas-el gigante volteo para mirar las estatuas un poco.

creo que mejor me voy-dijo luna mirando la salida-no quiero que mi hermano luego busque la manera de que celestia le diga donde estoy-Deathcord saco una segunda estatua de Abyss para dársela a luna.

tómalo como un regalo de amigos,si quieres inventa una historia...ya sabes...para que parezca un guerrero de leyenda-Deathcord solo sonrío al ver a luna teletransportarse fuera de la cueva-bueno,mientras siga siendo amigo de la hermana del portador de la yamato...Exodia no podrá ser libre...bueno,si es que germain no esta involucrado en esto-Deathcord se acerco a la salida de la cueva solo para que los ganchos que atravesaban sus alas lo obligaran a alejarse-mal...malditos ganchos...-Deathcord se quedo de rodillas observando como sus alas empezaban a sangrar.

* * *

twilight!-grito un pequeño dragon sosteniendo un pergamino.

¿que pasa spike?-spike abrió el pergamino para luego leerlo en voz alta.

**_querida twilight_**

**_como siempre no tengo deberes reales_**

**_por lo que decidí ir a ponyvilli para ver como se encuentran todas_**

**_ademas como siempre no me llevo bien con la vida de príncipe_**

_**y espero que no me hagan una bienvenida como se la dan a celestia o a luna**_

_**solo quiero relajarme un poco ¿vale?**_

_**ATTE:Vergil Sparda Equest**_

_**PD:no iré solo por que me acompañara mi aprendiz Atena estoy seguro que tu y ella se llevaran bien.**_

¿!vergil vendrá otra vez!?-twilight solo se alegro al saber de la noticia-espera...tenemos que avisarle a toda ponyville de esto.

eee...twilight creo que debería volverte a leer la carta,aquí dice que no quiere ser recibido como...-pero spike no pudo terminar la frase ya que twilight avía salido corriendo de la biblioteca-ya quiero ver la cara de vergil al ver que lo recibirán otra vez como príncipe-con esas ultimas palabras spike salio corriendo tras twilight.

* * *

**bueno por ahora este fic no lo are tan largo por causa de que lo termino escribiendo a las 8 de la noche por que siempre me distraigo con Team Fortess 2,gmod,gta V,Warhammer y minecraft a decir verdad vale la pena por que cada vez que juego alguno de estos juegos se me viene a la mente nuevas historias :D.**

**por si las moscas que invaden mi casa :I(como las odio) les diré que por ahora Exodia y Deathcord no son los "únicos" aprisionados por sus propios pecados o...por vergil(no me vengan diciendo que hago crossover de DMC por que este vergil lo invente yo :I el nombre era virgilio pero nop por que después párese que soy yo el de la fic :c idea para otro fic c:)**

**con esto me despido y tratare de hacer mas largo mis fanfics**


	3. Hermano del caos

**Bueno esta parte la tuve que volver a hacer por que se me corto internet cuando la estaba subiendo y...bue,casi rompo el mando de la xbox(a la próxima golpeo al perro ;_; ok no por que me denuncian por maltrato animal ;_;)**

**y bueno...aquí su historia y...si no les gusta pues...son viscos por eso no les gusta...(gente preparando piedras para romperme la cara 3...2...1 ;_;)**

* * *

**Bosque de los caídos**

* * *

**En lo profundo del bosque cubierto por el manto de la oscuridad solo se llegaba a ver el resplandor de las antorchas y los gritos del ejercito de no-muertos.**

¿!seguro que es por aquí!?-justo enfrente del ejercito avían dos jóvenes con capas negras y espadas de oro.¿!carlitox!?.

!solo sigue la luz!-señalo una luz azul que se veía en la salida del bosque-!no te preocupes por ellos deriam,ya veras lo que pasara!.

ambos siguieron corriendo asta que de la oscuridad del bosque un caballero de ojos carmesí y un caballo negro como la noche el cual exhalaba fuego.

!no dejen que escapen!-del fondo del bosque se empezaron a escuchar aullidos de lobos provocando que el caballero y el ejercito observaran los arboles-ya están aquí... -de entre los arboles cayeron dos hombres lobos los cuales se unieron a la persecución junto con el ejercito.

lo que faltaba...lobos-no muy lejos de su posición se podía ver la salida del bosque-!venga deriam,no quiero que te coman vivo!-con eso ultimo deriam empezó a correr lo mas rápido posible dejando atrás al caballero y su ejercito no-muerto.

en la salida del bosque avía un templo cubierto de una energía azul y estatuas de caballeros,uno de los no-muertos trato de atraparlos pero apenas hizo contacto con la luz del sol este se incendio dejando que escaparan.

!idiota!-el caballero solo bajo de su caballo para golpear con fuerza al no-muerto incendiado-!retrocedan,asta aquí no podemos hacer nada!-todos los no-muertos dieron la vuelta y empezaron a adentrarse al bosque-la luz del sol y el templo no los protegerá por siempre...mortales-con esas ultimas palabras el caballero volvió a montar su caballo para retirarse con las tropas.

¿que dijo?-deriam miro a carlitox el cual solo se mantenía sentado en el suelo mirando donde el caballero avía desaparecido con sus tropas-¿carlitox?-este solo se levanto sacando una antorcha y un mapa de su mochila.

vamos,no tenemos tiempo...volverán a la noche...y vendrán con mas tropas-deriam miro con miedo el bosque imaginando el enorme ejercito de monstruos que llegarían a contra atacar.

s..si...mejor busquemos lo que...vinimos a buscar-deriam saco de su mochila un reloj y una brújula.

* * *

**Templo de la Oscuridad**(dios que estas en los cielos dame memoria para esta parte que me gusto escribir)

* * *

¿!como!? ¿!es que acaso no saben hacer nada bien!?-enfrente del ejercito no-muerto y del caballero avía un dragonequus con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo-!solo son unos buenos para nada!-el dragonequus solo se golpeo la cara con fuerza mientras se mantenía sentado en su trono.

maestro...ellos consiguieron entrar en el templo de notch...el dios de este mundo...la defensa de los vivos es el sol y para nosotros es una debilidad-el dragonequus al escuchar eso ultimo exploto en una gran carcajada-¿señor...sailian? no entiendo lo gracioso de esto...-el caballero solo se mantuvo de rodillas frente al dragonequus el cual seguía riéndose como un demente.

¿es enserio?-el caballero solo asintió-!tienen que estar bromeando! son el ejercito oscuro mas poderoso que existe...!y no pueden con la luz del sol! jaja-el dragonequus siguió riendo dejando desconcertados al ejercito frente a el-!dios! jaja...recuerdo que me reía así cuando mi hermano trataba de...-sailian quedo congelado mirando el suelo al recordar a su hermano-...-el ejercito solo lo miraba permaneciendo arrodillado frente a el-¿!que miran!? !fuera de mi vista,ahora!-todos salieron corriendo fuera del salón donde se encontraba sailian-...-una vez que todos estaban fuera sailian hizo aparecer una foto de el y un dragonequus mas pequeño-lo siento...discord...e roto mi promesa y ahora estoy aquí condenado-sailian dio un gran suspiro para luego sentarse en su trono y taparse los ojos con su pata.

* * *

**Ponyville**(asta ahora todo bien)

* * *

bien,ya estamos apunto de llegar-vergil se encontraba caminando junto a una unicornio de melena marrón y pelaje blanco-as estado muy callada en todo el viaje atena...¿pasa algo?-la susodicha solo negó con la cabeza-¿y entonces?.

es que...no entiendo por que tuvimos que parar tan lejos de ponyville-al llegar a la entrada del pueblo atena noto a un gran grupo de ponys esperando a alguien a lo que atena miro al alicornio a su izquierda-maestro...¿hay algo que no me haya contado?-vergil solo asintió.

¿recuerdas que te dije que siempre confio en twilight?-atena asintió-pues...digamos que no confié mucho en ella esta vez-ambos se trataron de hacer el mas mínimo sonido para no ser escuchados asta llegar a la biblioteca de twilight-tu busca a twilight y dile que quiero verla en la biblioteca...yo buscare por aquí a spike-vergil abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y cerrar la puerta detrás de el.

pe...pero...no tengo ni idea de como es la señorita twilight...-atena solo se fue cabizbaja a donde se encontraban todos los ponys reunidos-bueno...tendré que ir preguntando.

¿!spike!? !aparece ahora,se que estas por aquí!...!y sabes lo que pasa si me enojo!-el pequeño dragón salio de debajo de la cama de twilight para mira con gran miedo al alicornio-tenemos que hablar mi pequeño amigo...

no fue mi culpa es que twilight de la emoción no escucho lo de no ser recibido como príncipe y...-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el alicornio le tapo la boca con su pesuña.

tranquilo...como si fuera a destruirte...solo necesito hablar con twilight...y claro necesito que estés presente...¿vale?-spike solo asintió-bien,ahora...te parece si vamos al sugar cube corner...bueno claro tenemos que ir sigilosa mente...

no te preocupes...creo que se como pasaras desapercibido-spike busco por toda la biblioteca asta encontrar una caja y meter al alicornio dentro de ella.

bueno...creo...que servirá...eso espero-ambos salieron de la biblioteca lo mas sigiloso posible para no ser descubiertos-oye spike-el susodicho volteo a verlo-no se porque pero...esto creo que lo vi en otro lado...pero no se donde.

* * *

**Al menos es mas larga esta parte ¿no?**

**Bueno,me di cuenta que este fanfic lo tuve que hacer mucho después de que creara el comienzo de este fic...pero...no hay vuelta atrás,así que tal vez haga otro fanfic donde explique toda la historia de vergil y sailian(creo...tal vez no la haga así que yo no pondría mis esperanzas en que creara ese fic ;_;).**


	4. Guard Of Harmony

**Bueno,por fin hago esto con tema de Warhammer**

**espero sea de su agrado,dejen sus reviews y saludos de mi primo el pollo**

* * *

**Territorio Orco**

* * *

cerca de un templo se encontraba un grupo de marines con armaduras pesadas sosteniendo Chainsword,BeltPistol,BeltGuns,Assault Cannon y Sniper Rifle

!escuchadme hermanos!-frente a los marines avía uno con una armadura Sons Of Malice y una Eviscedator-!se que algunos de ustedes tienen miedo,pero no podemos retroceder!-todos los marines solo miraban a su capitán-!somos Imperiales,nunca nos vencieron en combate,somos invencible,somos Imperiales!-todo el ejercito de marines dio un grito de batallas-!demostremos que merecemos llamarnos Imperiales!-todos los marines empezaron a correr hacia el templo el cual tenia una muralla de defensa.

¿que carajo es eso?-un pequeño grupo de orcos estaba mirando a donde se avían oído los gritos de batalla-!son los marines espaciales,pronto lla...-pero el orco no termino la frase ya que una bala de Sniper Rifle le avía atravesado la cabeza.

!preparen las armas,no dejen que se acerquen!-los orcos empezaron a salir del templo para ponerse frente a la muralla y subirse en ella con Flamers para alejar a los marines de la muralla y AutoCannons así podrían retener a los marines que estuvieran lejos de la muralla.

!no se rindan!-el capitán trato de avanzar asía la muralla pero se vio obligado a retroceder cuando un orco casi lo incendia con un Flamer-joder,necesitamos apoyo-del comunicador del capitán se escucho una voz femenina.

afirmativo,enviaremos un grupo de Munitorum-la comunicación se corto cuando una explosión golpeo la muralla derribando a un grupo de orcos con Flamers.

¿!que demonios!?-el capitán miro asía atrás para ver a un grupo de Deimos Predator y Night Lords que estaban destruyendo la muralla de los orcos-los omegas...dios no...-el capitán solo quedo parado en el lugar viendo a los marines avanzar junto con los Deimos Predator y a los Night Lords abrir fuego de cobertura contra los orcos con AutoCannon.

!rápido,cierren las puertas del templo!-los orcos que consiguieron entrar al templo prepararon sus armas para luchar mientras los que no pudieron entrar fueron mutilados por las Chainsword de los marines con sed de sangre.

!alto el fuego,necesitamos el templo!-pero los Deimos abrieron fuego contra el templo provocando que este empezara a derrumbarse con los orcos dentro-esto...no...estaba planeado-el capitán y los marines quedaron congelados viendo como el templo se derrumbaba y se escuchaba los gritos de piedad y sufrimiento de los orcos-¿!que mierda les pasa!?-los Deimos se detuvieron y de uno de ellos bajo la capitana del equipo Omega-¿!tu!? ¿!que demonios te pasa!?-la capitana solo sonrío mirando al capitán.

oye,¿que le paso a tus modales arcangel,no piensas saludarme como antes?-arcangel solo miro entre los escombros la mano de un orco que sostenía una carta-¿arcangel?-el solo tomo la carta mirando lo que tenia escrito.

bueno,las coordenadas siguen en perfecto estado...te salvaste capitana-la capitana se acerco a ver lo que tenia la carta-son coordenadas de la fabrica de la Milicia que atacaron los orcos ase poco-arcangel vio que la capitana tenia una carta con el sello del Emperador Self-¿a ocurrido algo en la ciudad?-ella solo le entrego la carta.

el Emperador a iniciado un nuevo proyecto llamado "Guard Of Harmony" y parece que quiere a los mejores capitanes en el proyecto-arcangel se mantuvo viendo el cielo nocturno.

estoy dentro-dijo eso sin dejar de ver la luna llena-dime capitana...¿el consejero Kharnen acepta este proyecto?-la capitana solo asintió.

a el consejero Kharnen le gusto la idea del Guard Of Harmony...ademas se trata del Emperador,no puede negarse...y ademas deja de llamarme capitana...sabes que mi nombre todavía es Sally-con eso ultimo se fue,pero antes miro a arcangel con una sonrisa-casi me olvido,mi hermano parece que también estará en el equipo-arcangel al escuchar eso cambio su cara de una tranquila a una que demostraba completo temor-y parece que el y su equipo son los mejores en ataques con fuerza bruta y escuche que a podido vencer el solo a un ejercito de orcos con su Thunder Hammer-con esas ultimas palabras se subió a un Deimos y se retiro junto a sus tropas.

¿capitán,se encuentra bien?-arcangel solo asintió para irse solo a la ciudad del Imperio-vaya,y yo que creía que el capitán no le temía a nada...y que no tenia nada con la capitana de los Omega-los marines siguieron a arcangel mientras se mantenían alerta por si alguna nave transporte pasaba por esa zona.

* * *

**Sala Del Consejo**

* * *

honestamente...no entiendo el objetivo de este nuevo proyecto-en la sala se encontraban 2 hombres de distintas armaduras y 2 Militares con túnicas negras y mascaras-Kassius,no puedes estar de acuerdo con esto-el susodicho portaba una armadura pesada de color negro y blanco,el casco tenia la forma de una calavera.

lo siento Kharnen,pero no el proyecto ya comenzó-uno de los sujetos de túnica y mascara se levanto golpeando la mesa con fuerza.

esto es lo mejor Kharnen-el sujeto miro a su compañero que se mantenía sentado-vimos a los nuestro caer contra los orcos...!ya era hora de que el proyecto iniciara!.

Guns por favor controla a Mask o yo mismo lo callare-Guns solo se mantenía en silencio mirando la discusión.

caballeros por favor-Kharnen se mantenía de pie junto a un Paladín de armadura Dorada-aunque discutamos sobre esto Corax,Apothecary ya estan de acuerdo con la idea de Self...solo recemos para que nada salga mal...me temo que hay alguien que parece querer destruir todas las dimensiones...incluyendo la nuestra-Kharnen volteo para ver al paladín detrás de el cabizbajo-si nos disculpan paladín y yo nos tenemos que ir-ambos se fueron dejando a Mask,Guns y a Kassius solos.

también nos vamos...ven hermano-Guns se levanto siguiendo a su hermano a la salida dejando a Kassius solo en la sala.

* * *

**Ponyville**

* * *

¿crees que atena ya allá encontrado a twilight?-el alicornio solo negó con la cabeza-te acordaste de decirle como es...¿verdad?-este contesto con un "nop"-¿y como la encontrara?.

confía en atena spike...después de todo es mi aprendiz-vergil y spike se encontraban en un lago totalmente tranquilos-oye spike...-spike miro al alicornio que se mostraba confundido-¿quien es ese pegaso?-a lo lejos avía un pegaso de melena negra y pelaje blanco,su cutie mark era una cruz con alas de murciélago.

¿quien?-spike se levanto para ver a donde señalaba vergil-ah...el es hector un amigo de twilight...en realidad no estoy seguro si solo son amigos...-spike miro a vergil el cual solo mantenía su vista en el pegaso.

no me da buena espina...-vergil se quedo viendo al pegaso no muy lejos de donde el estaba.

¿que,te cae mal hector?-vergil asintió-pero el no es tan malo,ademas no parece ser de los ponys que hagan cosas malas-vergil solo suspiro mirando el cielo-ademas...tu desconfías de todos los nuevos en ponyville.

eso es por que el ultimo pony nuevo en el que confíe resulto ser un maldito demonio-vergil siguió mirando el cielo tratando de recordar ese día.

**flashback**

escena desaparecida

**fin flashback**

y pensar que este día no podía ser mas raro...ahora mi memoria es rara-dijo para sus adentros mientras miraba el lago-mejor volvamos a la biblioteca...creo que atena ya abra encontrado a twilight-ambos se levantaron del suelo y se dirigieron a la biblioteca-por ahora tendré que vigilar a ese pegaso...siento un gran poder tanto mágico como demoníaco...¿sera posible que el sea un forja de demonios?-vergil se paso pensando en todo el viaje asía la biblioteca,mas se sorprendió al ver a twilight cuidando a una desmayada atena-¿!atena!? ¿que paso?-twilight miro al alicornio con algo de enfado.

primero consigues un modo para esconderte y llegar aquí demostrando que las preparaciones para tu bienvenida fueron en vano y ahora me encuentro con atena la cual se dio un golpe cuando pinkie la asusto-vergil solo miro preocupado a la unicornio desmayada en el sofá de twilight-¿tienes algo que decirme?-twilight solo miraba enojada a vergil el cual al darse cuenta como lo miraba twilight este también se puso serio.

¿y yo cuando te dije que quería ser recibido como príncipe?-ambos empezaron a discutir aunque vergil solo decía cosas sin sentido alguno-!ya te dije que los humanos si existen!-twilight lo miro un poco confundida-¿que?.

¿que tiene que ver eso con todo esto?-vergil solo puso se rasco la cabeza para tratar de pensar lo que estaba asiendo antes.

disculpen...pero ¿podrían guardar silencio por un rato por favor?-ambos voltearon para ver a atena la cual ya estaba despierta-es que...me gustaría descansar un poco-twilight asintió con una sonrisa para luego volver a ver a vergil el cual ya avía desaparecido.

¿como es que siempre ase eso?

* * *

**La lealtad y la fidelidad es lo que diferencia a un soldado de un hombre con rifle**

**Solid Snake 2013.**

**espero que les allá gustado por favor dejen sus reviews así puedo saber si me va bien con este fic o...debería cambiar en algo,la ultima parte de ponyville me quede sin inspiración pero la falta de inspiración sirvió para agregar a hector el cual...tendrá su propio capitulo...a no seeer...que exodia me corte internet.**

**me despido y que tengan un lindo día jugando quien sabe que.**


	5. Detrás de la Mascara

**"Aquel que teme ser conquistado es seguro que sera derrotado"-Napoleón Bonaparte**

* * *

**Campamento de la Milicia**

* * *

en el campamento de la milicia se encontraba un gran grupo de soldados junto a sus cómandantes Mask y Guns,en la entrada avía un hombre con una túnica de la época colonial que sostenía una bolsa,los soldados rodearon al hombre apuntándole con Commandos y PSG1.

¿quién se supone que eres extraño?-Guns por fin avía hablado mientras Mask sostenía una MAC11-no pareces ser del Imperio...y definitivamente no eres de los nuestros o de los orcos...¿a que bando perteneces amigo mio?-Guns miraba a los ojos al sujeto mientras este miraba las armas y a los soldados.

disculpen mi falta de educación,soy Germain-el hombre solo hizo una reverencia-y tengo una propuesta de mi maestro para ustedes.

¿que propuesta?-Mask miraba a Guns esperando ver cual seria la decisión de su hermano.

mi maestro necesita aliados...y confío en que ustedes le puedan ser leales por una gran cantidad de dinero-Germain dejo caer la bolsa dejando ver un montón de dinero y gemas preciosas-¿tenemos un trato?-Mask y Guns se miraban entre ellos y mirando la bolsa.

!soldados,bajen las armas!-todos bajaron las armas y se alejaron del hombre de la túnica colonial-ese dinero seria bueno para la ciudad...¿tu que dices hermano?-Guns negó con la cabeza-pero,hermano necesitamos el dinero...muchas de nuestros territorios fueron abatidos por los orcos y mas aun por culpa de la fuerza bruta del Imperio!-Guns solo volvió a negar para luego mirar el cielo.

Todos los soldados dicen que morirán por su patria,pero nunca que matarían por ella...nosotros moriremos por nuestra patria sin importar que-Mask solo miro a su hermano con enfado mientras Germain solo sonreía-no podemos aceptar el dinero,no seria honorable...demostraría que la muerte de los nuestros abrían sido en vano.

pues,si no aceptas...!entonces eres aliado del enemigo!-Mask le apunto a Guns con la MAC11 mientras los soldado permanecían inmóviles-aviamos prometimos que haríamos lo que fuera para ayudar a los nuestro...!sin importar como!-Mask solo mantuvo la MAC11 en la cabeza de Guns que solo lo miraba fría mente-!no me importa si tengo que matarte!.

venga,dispara...-Mask estaba inmóvil por lo que estaba asiendo-!venga idiota,dispara!-Mask trato de disparar pero Guns en un movimiento rápido le quito la MAC11 para golpearlo con fuerza en el estomago-eres...un...imbécil-Guns lo golpeo con fuerza en la boca provocando que Mask cayera con hilos de sangre saliendo de su boca-!quienes quieran obedecer a esta mierda viva!-señalo a Mask-!adelante,me da igual,nosotros vivimos por el honor y no por la avaricia que este tipo trae!-esta vez señalo a Germain que solo sonreía sádica mente.

todos los soldados se acercaron a Mask ayudándolo a levantarse-lo lamento mucho señor Guns-todos los soldados se empezaron a alejar del campamento con su comandante inconsciente-parece que ya eligieron bando-Germain saco una piedra que emanaba un aura oscura para luego desaparecer junto al ejercito.

no hay traición sin confianza.-Guns tomo una katana con una escritura antigua-y yo nunca confío-solo suspiro para luego ponerse la mascara de calavera y salir del campamento a caballo-mientras haya hombres habrá guerra...ahora entiendo lo que trato de decirme ese hombre...

**flashback**

!rápido,hay que sacar a los civiles de aquí!-una ciudad se avía convertido en un campo de batalla entre los marines espaciales y los orcos-!rápido,salgan!-Guns trato de sacar una familia que avía en una casa que estaba siendo bombardeada por el fuego orco-!venga!-Guns saco a una pequeña niña dejándola al cuidado de Mask que estaba evacuando a todos los civiles,de repente un Night Lord abrió fuego al edificio donde se encontraba el padre de la niña-!no!-el night lord exploto al instante por un CGTALK que se estrello contra el Night Lord-diablos...!traigan un medico!-los soldados corrieron a buscar un medico pero fueron acorralados por los orcos-tranquilo...no creo que esos mierdas puedan vencer a los míos-el hombre tocio sangre mientras trataba de levantarse.

como...¿como te llamas-Guns le contesto mientras trataba de abrir fuego contra los orcos-Guns...por favor dele esto a mi hija-el hombre saco una carta con el nombre de su hija-y te diré algo...mientras haya hombres habrá guerra-justo cuando el medico llego acompañado por un ingeniero y un soldado de asalto al instante un Da Thunder abrió fuego contra los soldados provocando que Guns saliera volando justo frente a sus hombres quienes lo llevaron con el resto de las tropas.

e...!esperen!-los soldados siguieron avanzando asta llegar a la zona segura donde estaba la hija del hombre junto a Guns-lo siento niña...no pude salvar a tu padre-la niña solo miraba la carta al mismo tiempo que observaba las heridas de Guns.

no importa...lo importante es que el deseo de mi papa se cumplió...que yo este segura-Guns se saco la mascara y se tapo con su capucha para que la niña no lo viera-¿por que escondes tu rostro?.

por que alguien como yo tiene miles de enemigos en el mundo...y mas si en el pasado era un mercenario-Guns saco de su bolsillo un cigarrillo que después la niña le quito-oye...dame eso niña-la pequeña lo tiro al suelo.

esto no es bueno para tu salud-Guns solo quedo mirando la caja de cigarros que tenia-y mi nombre es Alma-Guns tiro la caja de cigarros al suelo para luego mirar a Alma.

sabes...tienes razón,esas cosas me mataran-de repente un Vulture llego y empezó a derribar todos los vehículos de los orcos-llegaron los refuerzos...tarde-de la radio que Guns tenia en mano se escucho la voz de Mask.

perdona hermano es que tenia que ir al baño antes de despegar-Guns se río mientras escuchaba a su hermano gritar de emoción-!tomen eso pedazos de mierda,yeah!-a lo lejos se veía la Vulture de Mask destruyendo todo a su alcance asta que una gran explosión salio del centro de la ciudad-!madre de dios!-la mitad de la ciudad comenzó a explotar y se lograba escuchar los gritos de los marines,orcos y soldados huyendo de la ciudad-los desgraciados pusieron bombas debajo de la ciudad para que no la retomemos,si serán listo los cabrones-Guns se levanto de la camilla para mirar bien la destrucción de la ciudad-volveré con los demás al campamento bro,te veo allí-la comunicación se corto.

bueno,el plan no funciono...-Guns estaba apunto de irse cuando volteo a ver a Alma que estaba mirando los restos de la ciudad-¿no vienes?-Alma solo negó mientras seguía viendo la ciudad-no te dejare aquí sola...no me dejas otra opción-Guns cargo a la niña como si fuera una bolsa y empezó a caminar asía el campamento.

¿que ases?-Guns siguió caminando asta que el Vulture de Mask se paro enfrente de ellos dos.

!suban,no dejare que caminen...y menos con un paquete como esa niña-Alma se enojo al escuchar a Mask decir eso-es broma niña...!suban!...!tengo que ir al baño otra vez y esta vez tardare como 2 horas!-ambos subieron rápidamente al Vulture-próxima parada campamento de la Milicia y mi baño...!de inmediato!-Mask acelero a máxima velocidad el Vulture.

**fin flashback**

no creo que haya sido necesario recordar la ultima parte-Guns ya se encontraba en un bosque caminando junto a su caballo-no se a donde voy,no se que voy a hacer...solo puedo seguir caminando-de repente los arbustos empezaron a moverse,Guns solo saco la Katana preparándose para cualquier cosa-ven maldito...!sal!-solo le disparo a los arbustos con una Desert Eagle tratando de hacer que algo o alguien saliera de allí-¿que demonios?-de los arbustos salio una chica con una túnica negra y capucha con el símbolo de la Milicia-no sabia que avían mujeres en el equipo-Guns guardo la Desert para mirar a la joven frente a el-si vas al campamento yo que tu no iría...se convirtió en una zona fantasma-la joven se quedo mirando a Guns por unos minutos-¿que? ¿nunca viste a un tipo con mascara?-ella solo se acerco mas mirándolo de cerca-wo...atrás niña.

¿Guns?-la joven se saco la capucha dejando ver como era-¿eres tu? soy yo Alma-Guns la miro con frialdad para irse caminando con ella a su lado-¿que le paso a Mask?-Guns bajo la cabeza-¿pasa algo?.

te contare todo lo que pazo-en todo el viaje Guns le avía contado todo en el transcurso del viaje asta la salida del bosque-y por eso estoy aquí con Guerrero-Guns miro a su caballo-¿y tu niña?-Alma se quedo pensando un poco lo que le avía contado Guns.

ese hombre...el de la túnica colonial...estuvo cuando la ciudad exploto-Alma recordó que miraba un edificio donde avía un hombre vestido de la época colonial con un reloj de bolsillo-pero...su túnica no era de el ejercito ingles...era de un color negro y blanco...¿crees que hayan mas como el aquí?-Guns se mantuvo pensativo por unos instantes.

tal vez...pero quien sabe si el de negro es amigo o enemigo...tal vez Germain quería usarnos como corsarios para matar al otro sujeto-Guns y Alma siguieron caminando asta encontrarse en la salida del bosque con un tipo de túnica negra y un Fedora.

bueno,miren quienes llegaron-el sujeto saco un reloj de bolsillo y miro la hora-y justo a tiempo-Guns saco la Desert y Alma le quito la Katana para tener algo para pelear-por favor...-el hombre paso por un árbol para terminar apareciendo detrás de Alma y quitarle la Katana-sera mejor que bajen las armas...no vengo para hacerles daño...pero no hay nada que me impida atacarlos ahora-Guns bajo la Desert al ver que ese sujeto se avía teletransportado-ops...donde están mis modales...me llamo Nova-saludo con una reverencia como lo avía echo Germain-me avisaron que mi querido amigo Germain estaba aquí...¿eso es verdad?-Guns asintió y Nova volvió a ver su reloj-y parece que llegue tarde...no importa señorita Alma...señor Guns por favor por aquí-Nova se adentro en el bosque a lo que Guns con un poco de desconfianza lo siguió con Alma detrás de el.

¿estas seguro de esto?-Guns asintió-bien...confío en ti-siguieron caminando asta llegar a un lugar donde unos sujetos de armaduras ligeras y Rayguns hicieron el saludo militar al ver a Nova.

bienvenidos a mi campamento-avía tiendas por todos lados y cada una con distintos símbolos,soldados con armaduras y armas-disculpen el desorden no esperaba visitas-entraron a una tienda que desafiaba las leyes de la lógica ya que la tienda desde parecía una mansión llena de estatuas de distintos soldados con armaduras extrañas.

¿quieres explicarnos de una vez quienes son ustedes?-Guns permanecía detrás de Nova esperando una respuesta.

o claro...por aquí por favor-entraron a una sala llena de computadoras que mostraban distintas guerras y ciudades-les explicare todo ahora verán yo y Germain somo señores del tiempo-Guns se mantenía firme sin demostrar expresión alguna-por ciertos problemas el y yo nos hemos echo enemigos,e estado viajando de dimensión en dimensión tratando de detenerlo así no podría liberar a Exodia-Guns miraba las pantallas mientras Alma seguía escuchando.

¿Exodia?-Nova asintió-¿que es eso?

se podría decir que es como un dios egipcio con el objetivo de conquistar todas las dimensiones...pero gracias a un héroe el termino atrapado en el Limbo y lo que Germain trata de hacer es liberarlo de su prisión para poder vencerme-Guns volteo a ver a Nova que se mantenía sentado en un trono echo de oro y decorado con cristales extraños.

y tu quieres que te ayudemos ¿verdad?-Nova asintió-sera algo difícil para mi ya que mi hermano esta con esos dos pero...me uno a tu causa Nova-Alma se levanto con una sonrisa.

entonces yo también me uno-Guns miro a Alma algo confundido-desde ahora G a donde tu vayas yo voy-Nova se levanto tirando unas fotos en una mesa.

estos son otros que necesito para la batalla contra Exodia-en las fotos avían distintos capitanes de las tropas Imperiales-estos son arcangel,Sally,Krauser y Kirimitsu-Guns solo miro las fotos de cara capitán-también necesitamos la ayuda del consejero Kharnen-Guns pensó un poco en el plan de Nova-creo que sera fácil hacer que Kharnen se nos una tomando en cuenta que el sabe de la amenaza que vendrá aquí-Guns recordó cuando Kharnen dijo que una amenaza se acercaba-¿sabes donde vive G?-el solo lo negó.

nadie sabe donde vive...-Alma levanto la mano con una sonrisa que demostraba saber algo de Kharnen-¿sabes donde vive?

sip,cuando caminaba por el bosque vi a un hombre de pelo largo y barba canoso ¿es el?-Guns y Nova se miraron confundidos.

Bien,parece que lo encontramos-Nova aplaudió con una sonrisa-parece que ya sabemos donde esta el consejero Kharnen !guardias!-unos soldados se acercaron a donde estaba Nova-por favor lleven a mis invitados al cuarto de huéspedes-los guardias asintieron y guiaron a Guns y a Alma a un cuarto con una cama.

tienes que estar jodiendo-Guns solo miro todo el cuarto para luego sentarse en el suelo- prefiero dormir en el suelo muchas gracias-Alma se sentó en la cama mirando una televisión-pon algo en la tele...tal vez allá algo entretenido-Alma encendió la televisión mostrando un programa de otra dimensión-¿que diablos es eso?-el televisor estaba puesto en fx justo cuando pasaban american dad-bueno...tal vez me guste.

* * *

**cuarto de Nova**

* * *

creo que ya tengo todo listo-Nova se encontraba hablando con el holograma de un pegaso-¿seguro que celestia esta de acuerdo con esto?

claro,ella no puede negarse...sabe que un señor del tiempo planea traer devuelta a la amenaza mas grande de equestria ¿como rechazar esto sabiendo que es lo único que se puede hacer en estas circunstancias?-el pegaso se rasco la cabeza mientras miraba una carta flotando frente a el-parece que hay otro demonio en ponyville.

¿iras tras el,verdad hector?-el pegaso solo asintió-te deseo suerte amigo mio-el holograma se apago-bien...Germain tratando de liberar a Exodia con un ejercito,Exodia recuperando sus poderes poco a poco y ahora un demonio en ponyville...¿que mas podría empeorar este día?-el holograma se encendió dejando ver al hermano de las princesas celestia y luna-tenia que abrir mi boca...

¿llego en mal momento?

no,no...solo es que este día a sido bastante cansado.

bien,por que hay algo malo de lo que tengo que hablarte-Nova se sentó en su sofá mirando al alicornio.

este día va a ser muuuy agotador-Nova se golpeo la cara para luego acomodarse en el sofá.

* * *

**Cuarto de Huéspedes**

* * *

Alma se encontraba dormida junto a Guns el cual se durmió sin la mascara y con el control de la tele en la mano.

¿eh?-Guns miro a Alma que lo abrazaba con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro-te despertaría si no tuvieras esa tierna sonrisa-Guns se volvió a dormir cuando escucho a Alma hablar dormirá.

Guns...te quiero-el solo la miro para volver a dormirse.

no jodas...

* * *

**aquí otro episodio en el que me inspire mucho...¿que demonios me pasa con las historias de warhammer?(las de warhammer me salen perfectas mientras las otras me salen mal...!aliens!)**

**espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews,me despido y que tengan una hermosa espera por los nuevos episodios de la cuarta temporada de mlp.**


	6. señor M

**Bueno en este capitulo agregare dos personajes que por ahora no se si serán buenos o malos...pero ya veremos que se me ocurre,**

**espero les guste,dejen sus reviews(si no les contesto es por que no las vi por causa de que me pongo a escribir como a la 1 am y estoy muy cansado) saludos de mi primo el Pollo(otra vez ;3;).**

* * *

**Campamento de Nova 8:00 pm**

* * *

¿estas seguro de esto?-Nova preparaba una .44 Magnum-creo que la niña se enojaría si no te encuentra.

¿tengo cara de que me importa?-Guns recargaba su desert y tomaba un Dragunov-si se molesta no es mi problema.

ambos salieron del campamento para poder explorar el bosque en busca de zonas para instalar anti-aéreos para evitar que las tropas de Germain iniciaran un ataque aéreo.

¿cuantas faltan?-Guns vigilaba la zona mientras Nova marcaba los puntos para los anti-aéreos-por que me estoy cansando.

tranquilo este es el ultimo y podremos vol...-Nova se distrajo al ver a dos sujetos uno con una túnica negra y otro con un traje de soldado Imperial en medio del bosque-¿quienes son ellos?

no estoy seguro...pero sera mejor averiguarlo.

se escondieron entre los arbustos tratando de ver a los dos sujetos que miraban a todos lados buscando algo o a alguien.

¿seguro que están aquí Harbiner?-el sujeto de túnica negra y gorro asintió-bien...por que llevamos aquí mucho tiempo.

¿que estarán buscando?-Nova y Guns se mantenían escuchando a los dos sujetos hablar.

espero que este tipo nos pague bien por matar a esos dos,por que si la paga es una mierda...habrá tres muertos en un día.

creo que son corsarios de Germain.

¿tu crees?-Nova prestaba atención a los movimientos de los sujetos.

reconocería la vestimenta de un corsario donde fuera.

el sujeto de la túnica miro los arbustos donde se escondían Nova y Guns para luego arrojar una ráfaga de humo oscuro a los arbustos.

¿como mierda?-el sujeto solo escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de la túnica-¿este tipo puede hacer magia oscura?.

el otro sujeto volteo para sacar una L96AI-buen trabajo tío,los tenemos.

Guns saco la Dragunov y le apunto a la cabeza al sujeto de traje Imperial-¿corsarios con magia negra?...ya los corsarios no son como los conocía.

el sujeto de la túnica se sentó junto a un árbol mientras su compañero seguía apuntando con el rifle.

¿tu amigo no piensa ayudarte?-Nova miraba al sujeto sentado junto al árbol.

¿que?-el tipo de traje Imperial volteo para ver a su compañero sentado sin hacer nada-diablos,que mierda te pasa bro...tenemos a los tipos a los que nos mandaron a matar justo en frente y tu te sientas junto a un puto árbol-el sujeto solo lo miro para luego mirar otra vez el cielo-!joder hombre! ¿te quedarás todo el puto momento allí sentado?

Guns aprovecho para apuntarle al Imperial con la Desert en la cabeza-mejor tira el arma...o pintare el suelo con tu sangre-el Imperial tiro el rifle-bien...ahora despídete de tu puta vida.

¿!que!? !creí que no me matarías si tiraba el arma al suelo!

mira yo hago las cosas así...tu tiras el arma y yo disparo sin importar que-Guns trato de disparar pero el mismo humo negro se interpuso entre el y el corsario Imperial-¿que?

el otro corsario estaba de pie con su brazo derecho cubierto por el humo negro.

parece que tu compañero también quiere morir...-Guns trato de disparar contra el corsario pero este lanzo una ráfaga de humo negro al cielo provocando una enorme explosión-¿que demonios?

cuando el humo se disipo todo el bosque avía cambiado,los arboles avían perdidos sus hojas y parecían estar cubiertos de sangre,el cielo cambio a uno nocturno y todo estaba tan oscuro que solo se veían los ojos del corsario brillando en la oscuridad.

bonito truco...pero tus ojos te delatan-Guns trato de disparar en el brillo que veía a lo lejos pero apenas disparo el brillo desapareció-genial...¿ahora como lo veré? !Nova!-Guns miraba a los lados tratando de ver donde se escondía el sujeto-¿Nova?-al mirar detrás de el vio a Nova y al cosario Imperial convertidos en piedra-¿que mierda es esto?

el sujeto de túnica apareció junto a un árbol,unos tentáculos salieron de su espalda mientras sujetaba un muñeco de un hombre sin rostro y traje elegante.

¿que le pusieron al vino que me bebí?-Guns saco una granada de plasma que Nova le avía dado cuando salieron del campamento-Nova por tu bien...espero que sea verdad lo que me dijiste de estas granadas-Guns tiro la granada justo en frente del tipo el cual seguía acercándose.

el sujeto siguió acercándose cuando pateo la granada de plasma la cual se le pego al pie-¿?-el corsario trato de sacársela pero la granada se le avía pegado al pie y era casi imposible sacarla-!-la granada exploto mandando a volar unos metros al corsario con la pierna derecha completamente destruida.

chúpate esa-todo el bosque volvió a la normalidad al igual que Nova y el otro corsario.

¿que...que demonios paso?-Nova miro al corsario tirado en el suelo con la pierna destrozada-vaya...me sorprende que siga vivo.

dios...!olvida la paga yo me voy de aquí!-el corsario Imperial trato de escapar pero Guns le avía disparado en la pierna-agh...hijo de pu...-el sujeto se desmayo después de que Guns le pateara con fuerza la cabeza.

parece que tenemos dos prisioneros-Nova levanto al sujeto con la pierna destrozada y Guns al Imperial-volvamos...tal vez sepan algo que nos ayude a saber donde esta Germain-ambos regresaron al campamento con los dos corsarios inconscientes.

cuando llegaron Alma se encontraba hablando con dos soldados en la entrada del campamento.

yo mejor me voy por otro camino-Guns se empezó a alejar de Nova para buscar otra entrada.

creí que te deba igual.

si...pero mírala mas de cerca-Nova miro a Alma que sostenía la Katana de Guns-sera mejor que busque otra entrada o esa Katana terminara cubierta con mi sangre.

Nova siguió caminando a la entrada cuando Alma se le acerco apuntándole con la Katana.

!Nova! ¿donde esta Guns?

se quedo dormido en mitad del camino...no te preocupes estoy seguro que volverá en una pieza-los guardias miraron al sujeto que Nova llevaba a cuestas-soldados,a la enfermería rápido-los soldados tomaron al sujeto con la pierna destrozada y se encaminaron a la enfermería.

¿quien era el?-Alma mantuvo su mirada en la pierna del sujeto-¿y que le paso en la pierna?

te lo explico luego por ahora hay que esperar.

* * *

**Mask ciudad del Imperio 9:30 pm_  
_**

* * *

Los marines preparaban la nave Guar of Harmony,todos los ciudadanos miraban la enorme nave sin importar que lloviera todos estaban reunidos para ver la nave,pero alguien entre la multitud caminaba junto a 2 soldados con trajes nazis.

toro rojo aquí camaleón 1 la nave casi esta lista para despegar-el soldado se mantenía oculto mientras hablaba con el transmisor de su casco-esperando ordenes.

aquí toro rojo te escucho camaleón 1,no abran fuego repito no abran fuego los anti aéreos móviles no están listos.

afirmativo toro rojo seguiremos vigilando.

a lo lejos en un edificio se veía a un gran grupo de soldados con los mismo trajes nazis y mascaras de gas.

aquí águila 4,veo a los objetivos acercándose a los dictadores-el soldado veía a los capitanes hablar con los consejeros y el Emperador-¿que hago?

aquí M no hagas nada soldado asta que yo lo ordene.

afirmativo seguiré vigilando a los objetivos cambio y fuera-el soldado puso la radio en el suelo mientras seguía observando con la mira del Light Rifle.

fuera de la ciudad avía un grupo de ingenieros con rifles de asalto y unos taladros instalando unas torres.

torres vigía desplegadas-uno de los ingenieros golpeo en la espalda a otro para señalarle la nave que se veía a lo lejos-mientras no despegue todo estará bien.

un grupo de Alpha Crawler llego donde estaban los ingenieros llevando arrastrando tras de si unas cajas.

aquí Demoman,hemos plantado los explosivos ¿ahora que?

aquí Blot shot,espera asta nuevas ordenes soldado.

toda la ciudad estaba cubierta por los hombre de Germain los cuales mantenían posiciones en distintos lugares de la ciudad y se ocultaban entre la multitud esperando para ponerse las mascaras y sacar las armas,Mask se encontraba entre la multitud sin su mascara y con una túnica negra y roja.

señor,todo va como lo ordeno-Mask sonrío sádica mente-¿empezamos el asalto?

aun no...esperemos a ver si mi hermano se presenta.

señor...¿esta seguro de que su hermano vendrá aquí?

no...pero tal vez Nova le diga lo que pasara-Mask y el soldado empezaron a caminar por la ciudad-¿cual es tu nombre soldado?-Mask volteo viendo que el soldado era una mujer.

¿por que le interesa señor?

tengo que saber el nombre de mis tropas ¿o me equivoco?

Jane señor.

Jane...bien por ahora te necesito para el ataque sigiloso,vendrás con migo.

si señor...-ambos siguieron caminado por la ciudad encontrándose con bastantes soldados ocultos entre la multitud.

* * *

00:00 **am**

* * *

bueno,son las 00 am y mi hermano no llega-Mask se encontraba junto a Jane en un parque no muy lejos de donde despegaría el Guard Of Harmony.

¿todavía no sabrá lo que esta pasando?-Mask siguió fumando el cigarrillo-¿empezamos el ataque?

si...la nave esta apunto de despegar-ambos se levantaron y empezaron a caminar a la zona donde la nave despegaría-todos preparen todo...que inicien los fuegos artificiales.

diez cuatro señor.

que inicie la fiesta-Mask y Jane ya estaban entre la multitud viendo la nave apunto de despegar.

en un edificio cerca de la zona de despegue estaban los soldados con Binary Rifle-preparados-todos prepararon las armas-listos-apuntaron a los capitanes que se acercaban a la nave-!fuego!-todos los soldados abrieron fuego y empezaron a matar a cada marine que se encontraba cerca de la nave.

!viva la revolución!-uno de los ciudadanos se puso una mascara de gas y saco un Bolt Short para abrir fuego contra los ciudadanos.

!muerte al dictador Self!-muchos ciudadanos entre la multitud se pusieron mascaras y abrieron fuego contra los ciudadanos,policías de la ciudad y marines-!en nombre de M!

los ciudadanos corrían asustados de el ejercito de terroristas que avían en la zona pero era imposible ya que toda la ciudad estaba hundida en un enorme tiroteo.

que bonitos fuegos artificiales-Mask y Jane se acercaron a una cámara junto a un reportero muerto-tu graba...esto sera divertido-Jane tomo la cámara y la encendió apuntando a Mask el cual sonreía sádica mente-!ciudadanos! no saben cuanto me alegra ver su sufrimiento,pero claro...me imagino que ustedes marines come mierda pensaran que pueden vencerme a mi y a mi ejercito pero lamento decirles que no tienen ningún vehículo para ganar ventaja ya que mi ejercito por ahora no pose vehículos.

un pequeño grupo de soldados Imperiales trataron de llegar a los CGTALK y a los Night Lords pero estos explotaron junto con los marines que avían conseguido llegar a los vehículos.

es una lastima ver como miles de personas pierden sus vidas para protegerte...¿o me equivoco Emperador Self?-Self se encontraba viendo la destrucción de la ciudad desde el edificio del centro de la ciudad-dense cuenta que pelean por un cobarde que ni siquiera viene a detenerme.

¿!como se atreve ese bastardo!? !yo mismo lo enfrentare!-Self estaba apunto de ponerse la armadura de marine espacial cuando un grupo de soldados con trajes nazis entro por la ventana y abrió fuego contra la primer cosa que vieran-maldición...solo espero que a Kharnen y a los demás les vaya mejor que yo.

en la zona de despegue Kharnene y los demás marines abrían fuego contra el grupo de terroristas.

!arcangel!-un marine de traje negro y blanco se acerco-!sube con los demás a la nave,necesitamos que el Guard Of Harmony acabe con ellos!

!de ningún modo lo dejaremos solo consejero Kharnen!

no te preocupes hijo,estoy seguro que un viejo como yo podrá contra unos novatos como estos-Kharnen saco su espada de oro y miro a los terroristas que se escondían en los escombros de naves destruidas-!ve ahora! los mantendremos entretenidos mientras tu y los otros suben a la nave.

afirmativo-arcangel salio corriendo junto a un marine de traje rojo y dorado que se dirigía a la misma nave-!nazo,busca a los otros nos veremos en la nave!

esta bien,trata de no morir dentro de esa cosa-nazo abrió fuego contra un pequeño grupo de soldados de asalto que se acercaban a la nave para luego ir a buscar a los otros.

¿de verdad estos idiotas creen poder contra mi ejercito? solo están retrasando lo inevitable-Mask miro a Jane que se mantenía viendo la batalla-¿quieres unirte,verdad?-ella solo lo miro confundida un poco-no te juzgo...yo también quiero estar allí luchando junto a ellos-Mask solo suspiro para irse caminando a la salida de la ciudad-pero nos necesitan en otro lugar...ven-ambos salieron de la ciudad dirigiéndose a donde estaban los ingenieros.

emm...venga pedazo de chatarra...!enciende!-arcangel trataba de encender la nave cuando Nazo y los otros avían llegado-genial,ya todos están aquí ahora...!ayúdenme con esta mierda!-todos buscaron el modo de encender la nave cuando Sally presiono un botón que encendió la nava-y yo que creía que los botones rojos eran malos-cuando la nave despego todos los soldados de M retrocedieron para luego salir de la ciudad-¿adonde van?

!arcangel no dejes que escapen!-el comunicador de de la nave se activo dejando escuchar la voz de Kharnen-si los sigues con el Guard Of Harmony tal vez consigamos llegar con ese tal M.

entendido-empezaron a seguir a los soldados que corrían a una zona donde se podía ver algo extraño-¿que es eso?

!abran fuego,ahora!-los anti-aéreos abrieron fuego contra el Guard Of Harmony provocando que este empezara a perder el control y cayera en picada.

perfecto-Mask coloco justo frente a el un artefacto extraño con forma de cubo-hora de ver que puedes hacer pequeño-Mask toco el cubo el cual empezó a irradiar un aura oscura para luego abrir un portal justo en donde caería la nave-interesante.

no quiero molestarles pero...¿!que mierda es eso!?-todos miraron a donde señalaba Nazo para ver un enorme portal en donde caería la nave-¿creen que nos mate?

no lo se pero lo averiguaremos ahora-Sally se mantuvo frente a su hermano mientras Nazo perdía la cordura al igual que Kirimitsu,arcangel solo se mantenía tranquilo.

bueno...lo menos que puedo hacer es aceptar mi muerte con tranquilidad...-pensaba arcangel viendo que se acercaban mas al portal-al menos ya no tendré que soportar el peso de mis pecados en el infierno...

la nave entro en el portal el cual se cerro una vez que la nave entro por completo dentro del portal.

¿eso es todo?-Mask tomo el cubo-yo esperaba una explosión...bueno-miro a su ejercito el cual solo miraban a la ciudad del Imperio a lo lejos en llamas-!soldados,ya larguémonos de aquí-todo el ejercito dio la vuelta y empezó a correr antes de que los marines llegaran a su posición.

* * *

**Guns _campamento de Nova 00:55 am_**

* * *

Nova se encontraba afuera conversando con Guns cuando un soldado de reconocimiento llego aterrado.

!señor,me informaron que atacaron la ciudad del Imperio!-Nova miro con preocupación al soldado pero Guns se mantenía atrapado en sus pensamientos.

¿quien fue el que la ataco? !¿lo viste!?

un sujeto vestido como un soldado nazi...se hace llamar M-Guns golpeo un árbol con fuerza al escuchar lo que el soldado avía dicho.

Guns...¿sabes quien fue?-este solo asintió-bien...¿quien fue?

mi hermano...-Nova se congelo al escuchar lo que dijo.

dices...tu...¿tu hermano?

si...y me imagino que la ciudad ya debe estar destruida...mi hermano nunca se rinde y no es tan fácil de vencer en combate-Guns miro el camino que llevaba a la ciudad del Imperio-y de seguro mucha gente inocente murió en el tiroteo.

¿que hacemos señor?-el soldado miro a Nova que miraba el camino a la ciudad con Guns.

quiero a un equipo de reconocimiento en la ciudad...quiero saber si hay supervivientes.

si señor-el soldado se retiro para ir a buscar a otros soldados.

y tu Guns...ve a buscar a Alma-este asintió para retirarse-creo que debería ver en la sala de control lo que sucede en otras dimensiones...-Nova se dirigió a la sala de control para ver si el resto de dimensiones estaban siendo afectadas por Germain-no se porque sentí hace unos momentos una energía superior a la mía...

* * *

**Arcangel _? ?:?_**

* * *

¿mmm...que?-arcangel se levanto del suelo viendo la nave completamente destruida y a Nazo desmayado contra la puerta que llevaba a la salida de la nave-Nazo...!Nazo!

¿q...que?-este se levanto con la armadura cubierta de sangre-¿estamos en el paraíso?

si estuviéramos en el paraíso yo no estaría aquí-arcangel se levanto tratando de ver donde estaban los demás...-¿donde están los demás?

capaz que están muertos...o terminaron fuera de la nave.

mejor salgamos antes de que !argh!-Nazo se fijo en la pierna de arcangel la cual tenia un vidrio atravesándole la pierna.

tranquilo tío,yo te ayudo-Nazo ayudo a levantar a arcangel y empezaron a caminar fuera de la nave-!eh! !chicos aquí!-justo fuera de la nave estaban Sally,Kirimitsu y el hermano de Sally-!aquí!

!arcangel! ¿!estas bien!?-Sally se dio cuenta de que en la pierna de arcangel avía un vidrio que lo atravesaba.

!no te preocupes,si las balas que quedan en mi cuerpo después de una pelea no me matan no creo que un vidrio pueda!

Kirimitsu observaba la zona donde se encontraban tratando de encontrar algún ser vivo o rastros de civilización.

no veo rastros de vida por la zona-Kirimitsu solo saco una radio y trato de comunicarse con Kharnen-aquí el Guard Of Harmony ¿me escuchan?-solo se escuchaba estática en la radio-¿me escuchan?-otra vez estática-!mierda! solo pura estática ningún rastro de el resto.

bien-Nazo miro a todos lados tratando de pensar-busquemos las Chainswords y exploremos un lugar donde acampar-Nazo miro a arcangel que se mantenía en sus pensamientos-!Sally! tu cuida de arcangel mientras yo busco las Chainswords,Kirimitsu...tu busca un lugar donde quedarnos-ambos asintieron a lo que Nazo entro otra vez en la nave-solo espero que no haya rastro de esos terroristas aquí.

a lo lejos de donde se encontraba la nave estrellada avía un sujeto con una cruz cocida a su piel y una guadaña echa de huesos.

tal parece que hoy no es su día...pero tomen en cuenta que hay un ángel protegiéndolos ...marines...pero no piensen que los dioses los protegerán por siempre...por que la paciencia de los dioses es escasa y se agota muy rápido...-el sujeto termino siendo cubierto por una niebla para luego desaparecer dentro de ella.

* * *

**termine este capitulo,termine mi serie de siren blood curse...¿que sigue ahora,terminar en 2 días el Dead rising 3 o el Killzone shadow fall? na mentira...ni siquiera los empece a jugar por que trataba de terminar la serie de siren blood curse en PS3...creo que mejor dejo de escribir esta mierda de mi Ps4 y mi xbox por que después dicen que presumo ;_;**

**espero les allá gustado,dejen sus reviews(recuerden que tal vez no las pueda leer por causa de que entro en mi cuenta para escribir a la 1 am y estoy cansado para entonces)**

**¿que ara Nova y Guns con el problema de el ejercito nazi de Mask o señor M?,¿donde estarán los marines?,¿alguna vez mi primo y yo nos olvidaremos del final épico de siren blood curse?(jamas...es !ultra épico!),¿recordaremos yo y mi primo en que parte nos quedamos viendo sailor moon?**

**por favor no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de saint seiya(ok no ;_;)**


	7. Destino Sellado

**Aquel que no tiene valor suficiente para ser observado desde el otro lado del abismo no tiene valor suficiente para mirarlo el mismo.**

**-Silent Hill-**

* * *

**? ****_ciudad del Imperio 3:30 am_**

* * *

en la entrada de la ciudad estaba un grupo de 8 soldados de reconocimiento a caballo armados con M4A1 con silenciador.

aquí el capitán Neo,rompan fila en grupo de 2,el águila negra nos informara de cualquier rastro de M-los soldados se dividieron y se dirigieron a distintas partes de la ciudad Imperial.

aquí águila negra,veo a dos sujetos en el centro de la ciudad cargando unas cajas,llevan la vestimenta nazi y según el detector están armados.

afirmativo,el equipo Wolf se encargara-un grupo de soldados en tierra empezó a moverse sigilosa mente por la ciudad buscando a los sujetos.

aquí el equipo Wolf 2,veo a los sujetos ¿ordenes?

mantengan contacto visual con el enemigo,no queremos que abran fuego con todos esos civiles.

el equipo Wolf siguió a los dos sujetos de M asta llegar a un callejón donde avían un grupo de civiles esperando.

¿que es esto?-los sujetos abrieron las cajas dejando ver dentro bastantes armas tanto de fuego como explosivas.

hombre...aquí hay bastante mierda como para una guerra de bandas-uno de los sujetos saco un maletín y lo abrió dejando ver que estaba lleno de dinero.

¿no los siguió nadie?-los dos soldados de M solo miraban a los lados asegurándose de que nadie los escuchara-por que esto se pondría muy feo si alguien nos estuviera escuchando-una puerta se abrió dejando ver a un grupo de soldados de M armados con Scattershot esperando a matar a quien fuera.

diablos,tranquilo negro...nadie nos a seguido.

!eh! !aquí joputas!-Wolf 1 abrió fuego contra los soldados de M provocando que el resto saliera disparando a matar.

con que nadie los siguió...¿eh?

no,espera tío...yo no se q...-no pudo terminar la frase ya que el soldado se disparo con Boltshot justo en el ojo derecho.

aquí Wolf 2,!necesito refuerzos! encontramos a los hombres de M.

afirmativo,todos moveos a la posición de Wolf 2.

!vamos,vamos,vamos!-una nave CGTALK pintada de color negro llego para buscar a los soldados de M-!no es momento para chingarnos a estos pendejos! !moveos!-todos los soldados corrían tratando de subir al CGTALK.

!no se me escaparan!-Neo estaba apunto de llegar cuando M salio del CGTALK-¿que? ¿el...esta aquí?

parece que me e echo muy famoso-M tiro un par de granas de incendiarias provocando como una barrera-me gustaría quedarme,pero tengo una cita !arrivederci,me friend!-la nave despego con M mirando a Nova el cual trataba de disparar justo en su cabeza.

!mierda!-M solo miraban a Neo y a sus hombres frustrados al verlo escapar-!llamen a el comandante Nova y díganle lo que sucedió aquí!

si señor-todos dieron la retirada para abandonar la ciudad-por ahora...te salvaste M...pero ¿por que vino aquí?

* * *

**Guns ****_campamento de Nova 6:00 am_**

* * *

Guns solo dormía en el suelo mientras Alma acaparaba toda la cama.

mmm...me siento como si hubiera dormido en el suelo...¿que mierda?-Guns se levanto para luego ver que hora era-las 6 am...tienes que estar jodiendo...mejor voy a caminar un poco.

Guns salio de la habitación pero al instante noto que el equipo de exploración llegaba.

!comandante Guns!-Neo se acerco a Guns con sus hombres mirando el camino de donde vinieron-tenemos noticias de M.

Pues dímelas...no tengo toda la mañana.

bien,seguíamos a dos soldados de M que aviamos visto transportando unas cajas-Neo le contó todo lo sucedido a Guns el cual solo miraba el cielo-pero lo extraño es que se arriesgara a aparecer en persona.

tal vez tenia algo en mente,pero por ahora descansen...se lo merecen-Guns se dirigió otra vez a su habitación para ver que Alma ya estaba despierta-¿te desperté?

no,es que me di cuenta que faltaba tu mascara y pensé que algo avía ocurrido-Guns solo se volvió a acostar mirando el techo-y no me quería quedar aquí sin hacer nada otra vez-Alma se acostó junto a Guns.

de verdad te preocupas mucho niña-Alma lo abrazo mientras seguía viendo el techo-¿quieres dejar de abrazarme?

nop

* * *

**Mask base terrorista 6:55_  
_**

* * *

!silencio!-Jane trataba de calmar al ejercito de Mask el cual no la escuchaba.**  
**

!silencio malditas perras!-Mask entro junto a un grupo de soldados los cuales se pusieron en formación-no es fácil hacer que te escuchan...¿verdad?-Jane asintió para luego ponerse detrás de Mask en firme-!escuchen grupo de idiotas! dentro de 1 semana abra un festival en la ciudad del Imperio y como no nos llegara la invitación...nosotros llevaremos los fuegos artificiales a su fiesta-todos los soldados aplaudieron a la idea de M-pero...mientras yo y la capitana Jane exploraremos la zona por si hay rastro de mi hermano...dejare a cargo a uno de ustedes-todos los soldados se pusieron histéricos al escuchar que uno de ellos sería el líder-!cold! paso al frente soldado-un soldado salio de detrás de Mask con una armadura cubierta de electricidad-el sera su líder perras...y tengan cuidado por que le di permiso de usar la fuerza-cold lanzo un rayo al techo de la base provocando que esta explotara-hermoso...¿no?

!escuchen perras! aran todo lo que yo diga o me encargare de usar la tortura que usaban los satánicos en el pasado-todos retrocedieron asustados al ver los poderes del sujeto-¿tienen miedo? deberían...estos poderes los e conseguido con varios experimentos en mi mismo...y por fin...después de miles de intentos...!soy el soldado perfecto!-este levanto su brazo derecho cuando un trueno rompió el techo cayendo en su brazo-quien no haga lo que le digo...terminara echo polvo.

bien...Jane,vamos-ambos se dirigieron a donde avía un CGTALK pintado de negro y rojo con el dibujo de Mask sonriendo sádica mente.

bien...preparemos los fuegos artificiales...!sera un festival que nunca olvidaran!-todos corrieron a preparar todas las armas y vehículos.

* * *

**Arcangel _?__  
_**

* * *

los marines ya se encontraban lejos de donde estaba la nave estrellada.

!miren lo que encontré!-Kirimitsu llego con bastante madera para una fogata-encontré la madera...y a un amigo nuevo-en la cabeza de Kirimitsu avía un conejo de color negro-¿no es lindo?

aww...es tan lindo-Sally toco por error la pierna de arcangel provocando que este se tapara la boca para no gritar-ops...perdón.

¿alguno de ustedes sabe medicina?...¿no? genial-arcangel se echo al suelo mirando al cielo.

tranquilo,mi madre era medica y me enseño todo lo que sabia...tu tranquilo ángel-Sally vendo la pierna de arcangel-ves...no fue tan doloroso.

de entre los árboles llego Nazo sin su armadura y con una camisa roja con el dibujo de un espartano.

¿donde estabas?-Krauser miro a Nazo el cual tenia el pelo mojado-¿te bañaste? que milagro.

!oye!-Nazo noto el conejo que Kirimitsu tenia para luego tocarse el pecho-creo que mi corazón exploto...

yo dije lo mismo cuando lo vi y como lo vi solo le puse ash.

¿ash? yo le veo cara de tomas-Nazo y Kirimitsu se sentaron viendo al conejo mientras Krauser miraba a arcangel.

oye...deja de mirarme de esa forma...¿quieres?-Sally miro a su hermano que miraba a arcangel con enfado.

¿quieren ustedes dos dejar de tratarse como enemigos y ser ni aunque sea como esos dos?-Sally señalo a Nazo y a Kirimitsu que jugaban con el conejo alegres-bueno...no tan infantiles como esos dos al menos...

¿oye N?-este miro a Kirimitsu mientras sostenía a ash.

¿que?

¿recuerdas por que ellos se llevan tan mal?-Nazo dejo a ash en el suelo para luego pararse en un tronco-no debí preguntar...

escuchadme hermanos Imperiales-todos miraron a Nazo el cual sonreía-¿que tal si les cuento cuando Jack y arcangel se empezaron a llevar mal?

no puede ser...otra vez empieza con las historias...-arcangel y Krauser se golpearon los rostros-bien...no escucho ningún no.

**flashback**

¿estas segura de esto?-arcangel se encontraba con Sally en su cuarto-¿que tal si Jack nos ve?

¿te parece que me importa lo que mi hermano diga?

fuera del cuarto pasaba Krauser con una boina militar.

¿que demonios?-freno en el cuarto de su hermana al escuchar la voz de ella y arcangel-acaso...hijo de alemán-trato de abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada-maldición...!Nazo,Kirimitsu!-los susodichos subieron las escaleras alegres-ayudadme con la puerta.

vale-Kirimitsu llevaba una chaqueta negra con un dibujo de águila en su espalda-Nazo venga como en la película.

esta puerta ya valió fruta-Nazo llevaba una camisa con una cruz templaria.

¿que van a hacer?-ambos tiraron la puerta de una patada-!oigan! que después la pago yo.

!mierda!-arcangel trato de escapara por la ventana pero se arrepintió cuando se acordó que estaba en un segundo piso-oye jack...venga bro no quiere matarme...¿o si?

!te voy a partir la puta boca joputa!-Jack trato de golpearlo pero este esquivo el golpe provocando que rompiera la pared.

venga tío,yo no hice nada-arcangel salio corriendo a donde estaba Nazo-!N pronto dame las llaves de tu auto!

pero yo no traje mi auto.

!si lo trajiste,avías dicho que lo traías en caso de que consiguieras chicas!-Nazo solo saco las llaves de su auto y se las dio a arcangel-!gracias!-este salio corriendo para afuera dejando su camisa.

!después déjalo en la casa de Kirimitsu!-Jack solo salio corriendo para matar a arcangel dejándolos en el cuarto de Sally-vaya...nunca lo avía visto tan enojado-ambos se dieron cuenta de que Sally estaba en su cama tapándose con las frazadas de su cama provocando que Nazo y Kirimitsu se sonrojaran.

creo...que mejor nos vamos N-este asintió y ambos se fueron dejando a Sally sola.

oye K-ambos bajaban las escaleras de la casa.

¿que?

creo que mi amigo de la cueva despertó.

si,el mio igual-ambos siguieron bajando asta fuera de la casa viendo Jack bebiendo un vodka-no sabía que bebías J.

según los estereotipos que le han dado a los rusos nos encanta el vodka-este solo siguió bebiendo de la botella.

¿eres ruso?-Nazo miro a Jack por unos segundos-¿que mas nos estas ocultando Jack? o debería llamarte...!impostor!-Kirimitsu golpeo en la cabeza a Nazo el cual callo al instante de cara al suelo-retiro todo lo que dije...

**fin flashback**

¿ustedes dos se...? ¿!con migo!?-Sally trato de vomitar pero arcangel le tapo la boca.

si vomitas...te mato-esta asintió asustada viendo que arcangel sujetaba una Chainsword.

¿Jack es ruso?-todos miraron confundidos a Nazo-o...espera...yo ya sabia eso.

Kirimitsu estaba acostado en el suelo con el conejo a su lado mirando a el gran sujeto que tenia en frente.

oigan,¿que tal si exploramos un poco este bosque?-todos negaron a la idea de Kirimitsu excepto Nazo-bien...Nazo,tu,yo y ash exploraremos este bosque...ya me aburro de conocer tan poco de este majestuoso lugar-Nazo y Kirimitsu se alejaron del grupo para poder explorar.

1...2..3-Jack y Sally miraban confundidos a arcangel.

!maldición! creo que nos perdimos.

¿!como mierda hacemos para volver!?-Nazo y Kirimitsu no llevaban ni dos segundos lejos y ya se avían perdido.

estos dos nunca aprenderán-Jack miraba el lugar de donde se escuchaban las voces de Nazo y Kirimitsu.

bien...tranquilo,tienes que dejar reposar tu pierna-Sally solo miro a arcangel el cual se mantenía viendo la fogata-¿pasa algo?

no...solo estoy aburrido.

* * *

**Nazo y Kirimitsu zona:? hs:?:?_  
_**

* * *

¿por que seguimos caminado recto?

no tengo ni la menor idea,yo solo sigo a ash-Nazo miraba al conejo negro guiarlos recto por un camino.

ambos siguieron al conejo asta llegar a donde avía una casa llena de animales.

oye K,mira esto-Kirimitsu y Nazo miraban impresionados la casa llena de animales-parece que encontramos civilización en este lugar.

siguieron vigilando la casa asta que vieron a una pony amarilla salir de la casa.

¿dime que me golpe y estoy viendo cosas?-Nazo negó con la cabeza para luego mirar otra vez a la pony amarilla-¿que es esto?

no lo se N...pero mi corazón exploto-Kirimitsu se agarro el pecho tratando de sentir su corazón palpitar.

el mio igual...¿deberíamos presentarnos?-Kirimitsu solo se encogió de hombros-bueno...yo me presentare-Nazo salio de los arbustos con ash detrás de el.

no espera...maldición-Kirimitsu salio tratando de detener a su amigo pero ya estaba justo detrás de la pony.

disculpa-la pony se asusto de repente al ver a esos dos extraños seres detrás de ella-¿estas bien?

la pony se tiro al suelo dejando confundidos a Nazo y Kirimitsu.

¿esta bien señorita?-la pony levanto la mirada cuando vio al conejo en el hombro del extraño ser-creo que no nos presentamos como debido...soy Kirimitsu y este es Nazo-el pequeño conejo golpeo la cabeza de Kirimitsu-o...y el pequeño es ash-la pony solo miro al pequeño conejo en el hombro del ser-¿podemos saber su nombre?

soy...fluttershy-el ser de cabello negro sonrío tranquilizando a la pony asustada.

es un placer...¿nos podría decir en donde estamos?

esta...en ponyville señor Kirimitsu-ash bajo del hombro de Kirimitsu para mirar a la pony con ternura-disculpe pero...¿donde encontró al pequeño ash?

lo encontré siendo atacado por unos lobos de madera...algo muy extraño si me lo pregunta-Nazo miro confundido a Kirimitsu al escuchar la palabra "lobos de madera" pero su estomago empezó a hacer ruido.

creo que me rugen las tripas jeje...-este se rasco detrás de la cabeza un poco sonrojado-¿le molestaría si nos quedamos en su casa unos minutos?-fluttershy negó con la cabeza para luego invitar a pasar a Kirimitsu y a Nazo.

* * *

**Hector _pantano del bosque everfree_  
**

* * *

bien...Isaac,trevor ¿tiene todo?-detrás del pegaso blanco avía un unicornio de melena roja y pelaje marrón,su cutie mark era una pluma de fenix y un pony de tierra de melena marrón oscuro y pelaje de un marrón un poco mas claro,su cutie mark era una calavera con cuernos.

claro,tenemos todo-trevor tiro una bolsa con una espada,una lanza y una cruz de plata-menos mal que mi padre me llevo al castillo de la princesa celestia...si no nunca hubiera recuperado nuestras cosas.

todos tomaron las armas que avían en la bolsa y miraron la entrada del castillo.

muy bien,por aquí tiene que estar el demonio inocente...es mejor sacarlo de aquí antes de que algún otro demonio lo encuentre y le de poderes oscuros para controlarlo-Isaac y Trevor asintieron para luego entrar al castillo-estén atentos a cualquier cosa rara.

¿por que abría un demonio inocente aquí? ¿no crees que las princesas abrían notado una estatua con forma de demonio?-Hector solo negó-¿por que?

por que de seguro pensaron que era alguna decoración de parte de su padre...estoy seguro que esta por aquí todavía-una criatura extraña callo del techo con forma de un humano total mente muerto-y tenemos a nuestro primer demonio..Trevor-el susodicho miro al demonio de piernas a cabeza.

un demonio de nivel 1...no es problema-Trevor saco la cruz que se deformo tomando la forma de una espada celestial-puedo con el fácil mente.

adelante-Trevor partió a la mitad al demonio el cual desapareció convirtiéndose en sombras-sigamos...tal vez encontremos mas por aquí.

los tres potros siguieron explorando el castillo asta encontrar un pasadizo secreto detrás de la estatua de un guerrero con armadura extraña.

bien...¿quien va primero?-todos se miraron asustados temiendo que algo pudiera pasar al bajar-vale...voy yo-Hector iba a bajar cuando Trevor lo empujo-!yo no me llevo así contigo!-Isaac miro enfadado a Trevor el cual sonrío.

tenia que ayudarlo...¿o no?

tu...muy mal-Trevor miro el suelo deprimido-¿!estas bien Hector!?

!tienen que ver esto amigos!-Isaac y Trevor bajaron por el pasadizo solo para encontrarse con una puerta con el rostro de un demonio y el de un alicornio.

¿aquí esta?-Hector asintió mirando firme la puerta-y...¿vamos a entrar o que?

Hector entro primero solo para ver una espada con una hoja muy extraña y deforme convertida en piedra junto a una armadura polvorienta,Hector por unos instantes se deprimió al darse cuanta que no era ningún demonio.

!falsa alarma!...solo es una espada-Trevor abrió la puerta emocionado al escuchar que se traba de una espada demoníaca.

wow...se ve genial...¿que tal si la envuelves con algo de energía oscura Hector?-este suspiro un poco desilusionado-porfaaa-Trevor puso una cara de cachorro regañado.

!vale!...la sacare de allí-Hector se puso frente a la espada,sus ojos empezaron a emanar una energía oscura que cubrió la espada por completo-solo...un poco mas...-cuando la espada volvió a tomar su forma normal esta era de un color rojo vivo y cerca de esta se sentía el calor del infierno mismo.

no creo que haya sido buena idea-de repente la armadura vacía empezó a levitar en el aire tomando la forma de un caballero con un cristal oscuro en su estomago-!te lo dije!-la armadura solo tomo la espada para luego arrodillarse frente a Hector.

maestro...espero ordenes-la armadura tenia una voz que parecía la de miles de hombres y mujeres hablando al mismo tiempo-yo soy Corpsey demonio de la guerra-los tres potros solo miraban la gigante armadura frente a ellos.

creo que me equivoque...!esto es genial!-Hector saltaba de alegría viendo al demonio nuevo que avía conseguido-ahora tengo la ultima evolución máxima del gigante volcánico-Hector solo saco una cruz de plata con 6 cristales de distintos colores-genial...mejor volvamos a ponyville-Trevor y Isaac asintieron para luego salir del extraño cuarto junto con Corpsey.

siguieron caminando solo para encontrarse en la salida del castillo con un alicornio con una túnica azul y de melena blanca.

miren lo que Moonlight trajo...tres potros...y un demonio-Corpsey se puso entre el alicornio y Hector para luego clavar la espada en el suelo formando un escudo de fuego-no teman...no vengo a hacerles daño...solo soy un mensajero.

pues dinos que quieres...mensajero-este solo se puso la capucha de la túnica para luego mirar a Hector.

en la guerra,la primera baja es la ...¿quien define lo que es cierto?,la verdad depende del punto de deber de todo guerrero es defender a los inocentes,y eso a veces lleva a perpetuar la mentira del bien y el mal,la guerra no es más que un proceso de selección natural a gran escala-el alicornio extendió sus alas para ver una ultima vez al pegaso confundido-ese es mi mensaje...dale este mensaje a tu gobernante...ella tal vez tampoco entienda...pero se quien si-el alicornio alzo vuelo para desaparecer entre los árboles del bosque.

¿que significa eso Hector?-Isaac y Trevor no lograban entender el mensaje del extraño alicornio y mucho menos Hector.

tendremos que preguntarle a celestia...-Trevor suspiro al escuchar lo que su amigo avía dichos-¿pasa algo?

nada,solo...-este suspiro otra vez-mi papa creerá que me metí en problemas otra vez...y mama no estada feliz...mejor yo no voy chicos-Trevor se retiro solo para irse directo a ponyville.

bueno...somos tu y yo Isaac-el mencionado solo miraba cabizbajo el suelo-¿pasa algo?

es que...mañana quede en ayudar a rarity con los vestidos...y sabes que yo soy potro de palabra...lo siento amigo-Isaac empezó a galopar para alcanzar a Trevor dejando a Hector solo con Corpsey.

¿que hacemos ahora maestro?-Hector suspiro mirando al gigante frente a el.

iremos a la ciudad de canterlot...y parece que solo iremos tu y yo...-ambos se dirigieron a ponyville ya que cuando salieron del castillo se avía echo de noche.

¿a donde vamos?

a ponyville...estoy muy cansado pero estoy seguro que no sabes que significa ya que estuviste dormido durante 1000 años.

ambos siguieron el camino que Isaac y Trevor tomaron para terminar llegando a ponyville.

no es muy elegante...pero es un hermoso pueblo-Hector entro a su casa para luego mirar el cuadro de una pony de tierra y un pequeño pegaso-hola ma...volví con un nuevo aliado-Hector subió a su cuarto para luego mirar a Corpsey-mientras yo duermo has lo que quieras-Hector bostezo para luego dormirse-no me importa que hagas por ahora...-el gigante solo miro a todos lados para luego mirar toda la casa.

soy nuevo aquí...pero siento una energía muy poderosa aquí...como si ya hubiera estado aquí-Corpsey solo se sentó en el sofá de su amo para luego mirar la ventana-hoy soy libre...y tengo un nuevo amo y nuevos hermanos de la misma sangre oscura-el cristal de su estomago empezó a brillar por un tiempo

_**1:30 pm**_

maldición...¿donde están?-Hector buscaba algo en la cocina mientras Corpsey lo miraba confundido.

amo...¿que busca?

!los encontré!-Hector saco un papel y una pluma para luego empezar a escribir las palabras que el alicornio le avía dicho-listo...vamos,nuestro tren esta apunto de partir-Hector salio cabalgando con Corpsey detrás de el.

ambos llegaron a la estación del tren para encontrarse con Trevor el cual se estaba despidiendo de appleboom y big mac.

!oye Trevor!-Trevor solo subió al tren para poder hablar con Hector sin que lo escucharan-venga Corpsey.

los tres ya estaban dentro del tren hablando de lo sucedido.

¿así que tu idea es preguntarle a celestia quien sabe el significado de esas palabras?-Hector asintió-bien,suerte con eso...si ves a mi padre dile que volví.

vale,y tu si ves a tu madre dile que sigues igual de idiota que siempre-ambos pasaron la mitad del viaje insultándose uno al otro asta por fin llegar a canterlot-te veo luego T.

pásate por mi casa mas tarde Hector-ambos tomaron caminos separados.

bien Corpsey...tenemos que ir a ese castillo-Hector señalo el castillo de canterlot-tomaremos un camino alejado de todos para poder entrar sin que nos vean-el gigante asintió mirando el enorme castillo-y...por favor...mejor guarda la espada.

¿por que?

tal vez te tomen como...una amenaza para equestria.

* * *

**Nazo y Kirimitsu _casa de fluttershy 2:00 pm_**

* * *

no te da...¿curiosidad ir a ver el pueblo?-Nazo y Kirimitsu caminaban por el bosque everfree viendo el pueblo desde lejos-por que yo quiero ir a verlo-Kirimitsu solo negó-¿y por que no?

por que imagínate como reaccionarían al ver a dos seres como nosotros...lo ultimo que queremos es usar la fuerza-Kirimitsu tenia en la cabeza a ash el cual seguía dormido-ademas...fluttershy volverá pronto...podemos explorar un poco las zonas del pueblo mientras tanto.

oye...¿que es eso?-ambos fijaron su vista en un pegaso mas alto de lo normal de melena blanca,pero este tenia un cuerno-¿que clase de pony es ese?

mejor le preguntamos a fluttershy cuando regrese...venga,no muy lejos hay una granja de manzanas...podríamos conseguir algo de comer y ademas gratis-ambos fueron rumbo a la granja pero Kirimitsu no quitaba la vista de ese pony extraño hablando con 3 pequeñas potrillas-y luego sabremos que es eso...

¿que estarán asiendo arcangel y los otros?-Kirimitsu solo se encogió de hombros.

* * *

**Arcangel _guard of harmony 2:03 pm_**

* * *

!¿encontraste algo Jack!?-arcangel buscaba en los escombros de la nave destruida.

!nada! solo...basura.

por aquí tiene que haber algo mas...algo que no sea basura o escombros-arcangel levanto un pedazo de chatarra con un cañón plasma debajo-perfecto...pero asta no saber si este lugar es hostil o no...no necesitare esto.

!encontré algo!-Jack y arcangel corrieron a donde estaba Sally solo para ver un vídeo que M avía puesto de algún modo-miren esto...-al encender el comunicador la imagen de M apareció.

bueno...hola marines...me alegra que encontraran este mensaje y que ademas no esten mas en su mundo...por que dentro de poco dejara de existir-los tres miraron confundidos el mensaje que M avía dejado asta que este se movió a la derecha dejando ver detrás de el una bomba nuclear-encontré esto en una vieja fabrica de los nazis...honestamente encontré 10 mas pero...solo necesitaba una para su estúpida ciudad...y claro...también para mi hermano y ese tal Nova y ahora como no tengo nada mas que decir-M empezó a aplaudir de una forma sarcástica-empiecen a correr...!por que volara todo esto a la mirda! !jajaja!-el modo de auto destrucción se activo mientras M se reía de una forma muy sádica-!corran,corran! !se les acaba el tiempo marines!

este tipo perdió la cabeza total mente-todos salieron huyendo a la salida para luego caerse de la montaña escuchando la explosión justo detrás de ellos-!no miren abajo!

!madre de dios!-miles de escombros de la montaña y pedazos de la nave empezaron a salir volando de la inmensa explosión-!cuidado!

* * *

**Mask _fabrica rusa 8:30 am_**

* * *

Mask miraba un reloj que empezó a brillar de color rojo al instante.

parece que la nave del Imperio acaba de explotar...me hubiera gustado ver la cara de los marines al ver su nave explotando en miles de pedazos-Jane seguía a Mask el cual caminaba por una fabrica rusa abandonada llena de bombas nucleares-¿no te parece hermosas todas estas bombas Jane?

si comandante...suficiente armamento para dominar la ciudad del Imperio-Mask soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar lo que Jane dijo-¿que dije señor?

¿de verdad crees que quiero dominar la ciudad Imperial?

pues...¿no era ese el plan?

nop...el plan es destruirla por completo con todos sus habitantes dentro-Jane miro confundida y aterrada a la idea de Mask pero no podía oponerse ya que era su comandante-¿te molesta,verdad?

pues...todas esas personas inocentes...no merecen esto señor

sabes Jane...una vez un hombre me dijo..."la muerte soluciona todos los hay hombre,no hay problema"...¿sabes quien me dijo eso?-Jane negó con la cabeza-mi hermano...cuando seguíamos siendo del mismo bando.

¿y que convirtió a su hermano en su enemigo señor?-Mask suspiro bastante molesto.

la avaricia...un pecado que yo no debí permitir entrar en mi vida...-Mask y Jane siguieron caminando asta encontrar un tanque muy extraño con el dibujo de un cráneo con tentáculos-creo que esto nos podría ayudar en el combate

* * *

**aquí este capitulo que tarde 3 días en terminar por que mi internet funciona como la mierda(justo cuando escribía esto se me corto como 3 veces ;_;) y bueno...como no tengo nada mas que decir.**

**espero que les guste,dejen sus reviews(recuerden que no podre ver sus reviews así que vere sus reviews cuando tenga un poco de tiempo libre o cuando entre en mi cuenta mas temprano) ojala una PS4 les caiga en la cabeza.**

**me despido y esperen el siguiente capitulo tal vez mas largo(o mas corto ;_;) **

**no muy pronto...!la segunda temporada de esta historia! a no ser...que me vaya a madrid ;3;**


	8. El Sello Corrompido

**El poder lo controla todo y sin poder no puedes proteger nada. por no hablar de uno mismo.**

**firma:abigail**

* * *

**Nazo y Kirimitsu ****_bosque everfree_**

* * *

a lo lejos cruzando el bosque se podía ver las múltiples piezas que avían quedado esparcidas por todo el y Nazo al notar eso y la explosión empezaron a correr al sitio donde ocurrió la explosión para ver si los demás estaban vivos pero tuvieron un problema ya que una pegaso de crin arcoiris justo detrás de ellos.

-¿!quieres hacer algo con esta pegaso de una vez!?-Nazo sostenía un palo mientras Kirimitsu solo se fijaba en el camino.

-¿!y que frutas quieres que haga!?

-¿!para que mierda tienes el palo imbécil!?

-o...!creo que entiendo!-Kirimitsu siguió corriendo mientras Nazo se escondió detrás de un árbol esperando a la pegaso para noquearla-un poco mas...-justo cuando la pegaso estuvo por pasar el árbol donde estaba Nazo este le dio un golpe justo en la cara-joder...oye...si me escuchas,lo siento ¿vale?-este solo empezó a correr para encontrarse con Kirimitsu.

-¿listo?-Nazo asintió un poco preocupado por la pegaso-tranquilo...estoy seguro que despertara después de unos minutos.

ambos siguieron corriendo asta encontrarse con Sally y Jack heridos pero no avía rastro de arcangel.

-maldita sea...Nazo...tu busca por aquí a arcangel,yo los llevare lejos de aquí-Kirimitsu levanto a sus dos compañeros desmayados para luego escapar llevándolos a cuestas.

-vale...¿donde habrá caído?-Nazo noto un rastro de sangre que llevaba a una cueva donde se podía ver una maticora con el estomago abierto-dios...mio-Nazo siguió caminando por la cueva asta escuchar el grito de sufrimiento de una manticora y una risa que provenía de lo mas profundo de la cueva-¿h-h-hola?

-bueno...hola-Nazo volteo asustado solo para terminar siendo apuñalado por una lanza-parece que tenemos visitas...pero no tengo tiempo para ti ahora.

-¿q-q-quien eres?-la vista de este se nublaba poco a poco distinguiendo solo la oscuridad de la cueva y al extraño frente a el.

-me llamo walter-este miro la salida de la cueva al escuchar la voz de alguien mas-tienes suerte...vivirás,por ahora-el sujeto se dio la vuelta para irse a lo mas profundo de la cueva dejando a Nazo en el suelo herido.

-y yo que pensé que moriría por mis estupideces-Nazo miro a la entrada de la cueva para ver a otra figura extraña que se acercaba-genial...ahora veo cosas.

* * *

**Mask ****_ciudad Imperial 4:00 am_**

* * *

-bien...ya tenemos la bomba lista para explotar en cualquier momento-los soldados se encontraban en las alcantarillas de la ciudad Imperial junto con la bomba nuclear-ordenes señor.

-por ahora esperen...les avisare cuando todo este listo-Mask se encontraba en la base junto con Cold el cual mantenía su vista en la puerta de la sala donde estaban-bien...todo listo-Mask saco un control y estaba a punto de presionar el botón pero algo en su interior le decía que estaba asiendo lo incorrecto-no...no puedo hacerlo...

-¿que quiere decir señor?-Cold miro a Mask confundido-tenemos que volar ya la ciudad señor.

-no...algo en mi me dice que no debo hacerlo...Germain nos esta ocultando algo y tenemos que...-no pudo terminar la frase ya que una bala de un .44 Magnum impacto justo en su pecho.

lo siento señor,pero tenemos que cumplir con la misión-Mask callo al piso soltando el control de la bomba el cual Cold tomo-atención a todo el equipo en la ciudad,hay un nuevo comandante y ese soy yo.

afirmativo,¿que hacemos señor?-Cold miro a Mask el cual respiraba con dificultad.

abandonen la ciudad...activare la bomba de inmediato-Cold apunto a la cabeza de Mask para luego quitarse el casco dejando ver su rostro con una expresión de frialdad-ordenes son ordenes señor...usted mismo lo dijo-Cold estaba apunto de disparar pero Jane tiro la puerta abajo-¿que demonios?-justo cuando Cold volteo Jane le disparo justo entre los ojos-maldita...perra-este se tambaleo asta darse contra la pared y caer muerto con una sonrisa en su rostro algo sádica.

-¿te encuentras bien M?

-¿te parece...que me...encuentro bien?-Jane ayudo a Mask para que se levantara pero un disparo casi les da para luego ver que Cold seguía vivo-!imposible!

-ilusos-la voz de Cold cambio a una voz doble que tendría un demonio japones-les dije que después de probar miles de mis experimentos en mi mismo conseguí el que por fin me volvería un arma experimental indestructible...-este tomo el control para luego presionara el botón justo antes de que Jane le disparada en el ojo izquierdo.

-mejor nos vamos antes de que se levante-Mask asintió para luego salir de la base en el único CGTALK que quedaba después de que todas las tropas se llevaran los otros para la huida en la ciudad.

* * *

**_ soldado:Neo zona:ciudad Imperial Hs: 4:55 am_**

* * *

un equipo de exploración se encontraba siguiendo a Neo,todos llevaban trajes contra radiación para poder entrar en la ciudad completamente destruida y envuelta en una espesa niebla que apareció luego de la explosión.

-!rápido! !no tenemos el día entero para quedarnos aquí!-todos entraron corriendo para buscar a alguien que al menos hubiera sobrevivido a la explosión-¿donde estas hermana?

-!capitán! aquí hay algo-Neo se acerco a uno de los soldados que estaba junto a una joven que seguía viva junto a un símbolo extraño en la pared-¿se encuentra bien?-la joven miro al soldado el cual se asusto al ver que esta tenia deformado el rostro por causa de la radiación-!joder!-el soldado le disparo justo en la frente con una Desert-jo..!joder!

-lo que faltaba...mutantes-Neo miro el símbolo por unos instantes para ver como este empezaba a girar asta abrirse-¿que es esto?

el símbolo dejo ver que en su interior ocultaba una Katana con un cráneo en el mango de esta y justo a lado la estatua de un sujeto.

-parece que esto era un museo oculto...busca a los demás,si esta zona no fue destruida de seguro alguien debió entrar aquí buscando refugio-el soldado asintió dejando solo a Neo con la Katana y la estatua-bueno...esto es algo interesante-Neo estaba a punto de tocar la Katana cuando noto que el ojo izquierdo de la estatua se movía mirando a todos lados-acaso esta...¿vivo?-Neo se alejo de la espada para ver mas de cerca a la estatua que mantuvo su mirada en el sujeto frente a el-este casco debe de estar fallando...la radiación parece estar afectándome-este se alejo para luego mirar otra vez la Katana-va...¿que es lo peor que puede pasar?-Neo saco la Katana para luego mirarla detenidamente-me siento...me siento como si fuera invencible...-los ojos de Neo cambiaron a unos total mente blancos al igual que su cabello-¿que es esta sensación dentro de mi?-este volteo al escuchar como la estatua empezaba a desmantelarse poco a poco asta que esta callo del todo dejando en el lugar donde estaba a un sujeto parecido al de la estatua.

-vaya,¿tu eres el que me despertó del sueño eterno?-Neo lo observo confundido mientras el sujeto solo se acercaba a el mirando la Katana-vamos niño...dame la Katana-Neo se negó a entregársela al sujeto el cual cambio de un rostro tranquilo a uno molesto-ya veo...bueno,sera al estilo de mi hermano-el sujeto de un movimiento rápido lo golpeo justo en la cara a Neo el cual callo al suelo con la boca sangrando-debiste dármela cuando te la pedí-el sujeto tomo la Katana para luego salir por la entrada a la sala extraña antes de que los soldados llegaran-si desperté...es por que "EL" ya esta libre...y otra vez debo detenerlo-el sujeto siguió caminando asta que una niebla lo cubrió por completo asta desaparecer.

* * *

**Guns y Nova ciudad Imperial_  
_**

* * *

-venga...quiero ver esto con mis propios ojos-Guns iba acompañado por Alma,Nova y los dos corsarios que avían encontrado antes los cuales llevaban atuendo de color blanco y azul-y no intenten nada ustedes dos.

-¿todavía nos tiene desconfianza?-el sujeto miro a su compañero de chaqueta y gorro blanco-¿no dirás ni una palabra asta que llegue el día de tu muerte verdad?-este asintió mientras vigilaba a Guns.

siguieron avanzando asta llegar a la ciudad pero en la entrada estaba Germain con un cubo frente a sus pies.

- no puede ser...¿!como mierda consiguió el urye!?-Germain volteo rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Nova.

-!Nova! me alegra verte...lastima que este no sea un buen momento-el urye comenzó a brillar de un color negro-ademas...ya es tarde...el ya esta aquí.

-!Nova! ¿!de que coño esta hablando!?-todos miraron a Nova el cual permanecía en estado de shock-!Nova!

-Exodia...-dijo casi en un susurro mirando como el urye comenzaba a tomar pedazos de edificios y naves destruidas para formar un enorme templo en el centro de la ciudad-es imposible...algo cambio el tejido del espacio tiempo...¿pero que?-Nova se encontraba atrapado en sus pensamientos viendo aterrado el enorme templo que se construía.

el la parte mas alta del templo se formo una estatua de oro parecida a Exodia pero este no tenia las cadenas.

-¿eso es Exodia?-Guns miraba impresionado la estatua la cual dio una gran carcajada dejando aterrados a todos-necesitaremos una bomba nuclear para destruir eso...

-¡Nova!-un grito que hizo temblar toda la zona provino del gigante-¿creíste que podrías retenerme durante 1000 años mas?-Germain se acodillo frente al Exodia-y tu Germain...has cumplido con tu palabra...y tendrás lo que querías-Exodia abrió su mano derecha dejando ver que este tenia una esfera que emanaba una energía muy poderosa.

-es definitivo...a perdido la cabeza-todos voltearon a ver al corsario de la gorra el cual sujetaba una Magnum con balas explosivas-me gustaría presentarme ante todos ustedes pero creo que seria buena idea si escapáramos-uno de los cadáveres se levanto y junto a este el resto de los cadáveres-ahora mismo si no les molesta.

-concuerdo con el-Alma saco una Desert y junto al corsario abrieron fuego contra los marines no-muertos.

todos dieron la retirada dejando a Germain y al gigante de oro solos en la antigua ciudad del Imperio repleta de no-muertos.

-¿ahora que Nova?-Guns miraba a Nova el cual miraba con nostalgia el cielo-¿Nova?

-esperar nuestro fin...me temo...que ahora todos estamos perdidos.

-espera...¿no dijiste que podías viajar por las dimensiones?-Nova asintió mientras miraba confundido a Alma-¿no tienes a alguien en alguna de esas dimensiones?

-ojala...la única persona de esas dimensiones que podría ayudarnos tiene un limite...y uno de esos limites es el abrir portales para viajar por todas las dimensiones-Nova se golpeo el rostro con fuerza dejando una marca-¡pero que idiota soy! puedo abrir un portal para que todos nos vayamos a buscarlo en su dimensión...bueno...el problema es que requiero de mucha energía y eso me dejaría escaso de energía impidiendo que pueda abrir un portal de regreso-todos menos Guns miraron confundidos a Nova.

-creo que es hora de iniciar el proyecto jaeger-Guns de un bolsillo de su chaqueta saco un pequeño muñeco de un robot-siempre quise probar estas cosas.

-¿que diablos es el proyecto jaeger?-Nova miraba con curiosidad el extraño robot ya que este le recordaba a alguno de sus inventos.

-mega maquinas inmensas listas para matar cuando se les ordene...el imperio jamas las uso ya que sabían que no seria necesarias...asta ahora.

-¿y tu robaste una de las llaves de esas maquinas?

-claro...bueno,mas bien...la robe-Nova miraba confundido a Guns el cual solo desvió la mirada-bueno,esta mal lo se...pero no pensaba quedarme con las manos vacías mientras el imperio se quedaba con estas maquinas de destrucción masiva.

-bien...intentare abrir de algún modo un portal a otra dimensión mientras tu entretienes a Exodia y a Germain con esos jaeger.

-sera divertido-ambos corsarios chocaron los puños al escuchar la palabra "maquinas de destrucción"-de todos modos si morimos amigo...nos llevaremos a un inmenso monstruo a la tumba con nosotros.

* * *

**_monte del dragón __  
_**

* * *

-¡amaterasu!

-¡chidori!

en el territorio de los grifos estos se encontraban perplejos al ver explosiones que salían del monte del dragón y veían múltiples dragones caer del monte heridos y con partes del cuerpo arrancadas.

-ya basta...creo que es hora de usar mi ultimo ataque-en la parte mas alta del monte los dragones rodeaban a un alicornio de túnica azul y a un unicornio oscuro de ojos carmesí y crin gris-vete...-al instante el cielo se nublo y múltiples truenos empezaron a caer alrededor del alicornio-¡con el trueno!-un trueno mas grande que los otros impacto con el alicornio el cual al instante se convirtió en un muñeco de un pony rojo-¿que?...acaba de...¿usar la sustitución?

-bonito ataque-el alicornio apareció frente al unicornio el cual permanecía impresionado por la velocidad de este-si fuera celestia o luna habrías dado en el blanco-este solo puso su pesuña en el rostro del unicornio-pero tomemos en cuenta que mi velocidad,mi fuerza y mis habilidades son únicas...amigo,de verdad no tienes oportunidad-unas marcas extrañas se formaron en el pecho del unicornio provocando que sus ojos se volvieran purpuras-te tengo...¡fire control!-unas púas de color negro salieron del suelo rodeando al unicornio el cual permanecía inmóvil por causa de las púas.

-no le veo bonito final a esto.

-¡susano!-un aura azul cubrió por completo a alicornio formando poco a poco a un demonio con múltiples flechas clavadas en su espalda-¡muere!-este saco una katana y un arco para luego apuntarle al unicornio.

-de verdad...no sera un bonito final-el unicornio cerro sus ojos esperando el ataque solo para escuchar la risa del alicornio-¿eh?

-fue una buena batalla hermanito...pero creo que es hora de volver a casa-tanto las púas como el demonio desaparecieron.

-aww...pero no quiero ir a casa aun-el unicornio al instante cambio su forma a la de un joven potro con la cutie mark de una guadaña con alas oscuras-ademas,todavía no me has vencido...¿que pasa si nos preguntan quien gano esta vez?

-a callar-el alicornio tapo el rostro del unicornio con su ala derecha-shadow,por favor,no empieces...tu ultimo ataque me dejo con un dolor de cabeza terrible.

-pero,pero...

-¡a callar!-el alicornio con su magia subió a shadow en su lomo para luego salir volando del monte-ya llamamos mucho la atención...no queremos que celestia nos regañe otra vez.

-hermano...¿por que celestia siempre se enfada con nosotros?-shadow miro confundido al alicornio el cual soltó una pequeña risa.

-aveces no es de enfadarse...es que se preocupa mucho cuando estas con migo.

-¿por que?

-bueno...de seguro debe creer que soy una mala influencia para ti y que hago mal uso de tus poderes-la voz del alicornio comenzaba a hacerse mas débil conforme seguía hablando-tal vez este en lo cierto.

-no digas eso-shadow miro preocupado a su hermano el cual parecía estar apunto de romper en llanto-hermano...tu me salvaste aquella vez que el ejercito oscuro nos ataco,me diste estos poderes aun sabiendo que tal vez te volvieras mas débil...no importa lo que diga celestia,para mi eres el mejor maestro y hermano que algun pony pudiera tener.

-gracias pequeño.

ambos llegaron al castillo solo para encontrarse con una alicornio enfadada esperándolos.

-¡hay estas!

-aquí vamos otra vez.

-adivina que...me acaban de informar que vieron a un alicornio y a un unicornio causando una destrucción masiva en el monte del dragón.

-¿en serio? que lastima que tu y yo no los pudimos ver...¿verdad shadow?-el pequeño asintió pero la alicornio solo miraba con enfado a ambos.

-shadow...creo que sera mejor que te vallas a tu cuarto.

-pero...

-mejor ve...parece estar a punto de explotar-shadow al notar el rostro enfadado de celestia se dirigió a su cuarto procurando no mirar atrás.

-todavía creo que deberías dejar a shadow a mi cuidado.

-por favor...fui el maestro de atena por mas de 2 meses y no veo que haya terminado corrompida como tu ultimo aprendiz-ambos caminaron asta llegar a la estatua de un alicornio con alas de dragón.

-lo que sucedió con dragón no fue mi culpa...fue alduin el que corrompió su mente llenándola de mentiras.

-¿y tu que hiciste?-celestia suspiro para luego mirar el cielo-exacto...nada,dejaste que alduin se apoderada de su mente con su estúpida lengua de serpiente.

-intente detenerlo...pero me fue imposible-la voz de celestia empezó a hacerse mas débil recordando aquel momento-ver como mi mejor aprendiz a quien yo veía como mi propio hijo convertirse en un sangre de dragón poco a poco me impedía luchar con el...

-si yo hubiera estado en ese momento lo abría matado al instante-este desenfundo la Katana que llevaba y la clavo en el suelo-un poder como el que tenia es una gran ventaja para alguien como alduin.

-¿yo cuento como una de esas ventajas?-justo arriba del alicornio se encontraba un pegaso blanco y de crin negra-por que no me gustaría ser una amenaza.

-¿quien es el?

-vergil,el es hector...mi aprendiz y forja de demonios.

-lo sabia...gracias a dios es el aprendiz de celestia,un poder como el de el seria nuestro fin-dijo para sus adentros manteniendo la mirada en el pegaso.

-hector,el es mi hermano mayor vergil-el pegaso dio una reverencia para luego mirar a celestia-¿que te trae aquí?

-tengo anotado las palabras que un alicorn-no pudo terminar la frase ya que dos truenos de color rojo y azul cayeron en el centro de canterlot.

-¿que fue eso?-celestia levanto la mirada para luego notar a un extraño alicornio-¿quien se supone que es?

-¡yo voy!-ambos potros gritaron al unisono para luego ir a toda velocidad a donde se encontraba el extraño dejando a celestia sola en el castillo.

-¿que vamos a hacer ahora?-hector miro confundido a el alicornio el cual miraba a los ojos al extraño-¿vergil?

-pues...ver si es una amenaza o solo un ser pacifico.

-¿¡para ti eso es una buena idea?!

-¡oye!-vergil se acerco al extraño alicornio el cual mantenía oculto su rostro con su capucha-sera mejor que me digas quien eres o esto se pondrá muy feo-el alicornio levanto la mirada dejando ver sus ojos completamente negros y al instante un extraño liquido negro empezó a salir de sus ojos-tu...tu eres uno de los primeros.

-escuchadme hijo de sangre sucia-la voz de este era parecida a la voz real que celestia o luna usaban pero con la diferencia que esta era digna de temer-estamos cansados de ver toda esta basura,el tiempo de tu padre ya a empezado y la de tus familiares también empezó-hector por alguna razón no podía moverse y mucho menos ver o escuchar todo lo que decían el extraño demonio.

-¿¡que!?...creí que tendría mas tiempo,aun...¡aun no esta listo necesito mas tiempo!-el demonio abrió su boca dejando ver múltiples tentáculos cubiertos por un liquido negro y un olor a miles de cadáveres en estado de putrefacción salio de este-joder...solo...dame mas tiempo...prometo que el tendrá un susano como yo y cuando este listo veras que...-el demonio pego un grito desgarrador para luego mirar al alicornio frente a el.

-el pequeño...¡el pequeño no merece un susano!...¡no merece controlar a una de las bestias mas poderosas de los universos!-el ser miro al lugar donde se encontraba celestia para luego mirar a vergil-el alma del pequeño esta siendo corrompida...y tu sabes quien es el culpable.

-¿¡y yo como voy a saberlo!?

-tu sabes de quien estoy hablando...el ser asqueroso que traiciono a mi gente-vergil se congelo al darse cuenta de quien se trataba-si...ese mismo...busca la forma de eliminarlo antes de que el tiempo se acabe y todos los de tu familia mueran.

-gracias shibito...ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí-el demonio con sus ultimas palabras se prendió fuego y poco a poco se convirtió en cenizas-parece que el nunca conseguirá su susano...es una lastima.

-¡vergil!-el alicornio volteo para ver que hector ya podía moverse-¿que paso?...¿a donde fue ese extraño?

-al lugar de donde vino...es lo único que debes saber-vergil dio la vuelta para dirigirse de regreso al castillo.

-tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.

* * *

**Mundo De los Sueños**

* * *

¡no te acerques!-shadow se encontraba en una caza destruida atrapado con slendermare el cual lo tenia acorralado-¡que te alejes!-slendermare siguió avanzando pero cuando estuvo apunto de agarrar al pobre unicornio frente a el una espada salio disparara y impacto justo en su cabeza-¡ja,ja! te lo dije-este golpeo una pared la cual tenia un agujero que dejaba ver una ballesta del otro lado-ahora...quien sigue-shadow abrió la puerta para ver a múltiples ponys deformados y a seres con formas extrañas y aterradoras-estoy seguro que algún día mi hermano me ayudara a capturar a un susano y luego acabare con cada uno de estos demonios.

-eso es algo insultante pequeño-shadow volteo aterrado solo para encontrarse con un pony de crin amarilla con una túnica azul como la de su hermano-también tenemos sentimiento ¿sabias?

-d-d-disculpa pero...¿quien eres?

-perdón...no me presente como debido,soy walter-shadow miraba confundido al extraño pony ya que no parecía ser algo que el hubiese imaginado o soñado alguna vez-y veo que tu de verdad quieres un susano-el pequeño asintió con desconfianza-pues si quieres uno...es por aquí-este golpeo la pared la cual callo como si nada dejando ver un pasadizo secreto en la casa.

-vaya...impresionante...¿se supone que aquí hay un susano?-walter asintió con una sonrisa mirando el pasadizo-b-bien...¿no vienes?

-claro...tengo que enseñarte el camino después de todo-ambos entraron al pasadizo y pasaron por múltiples caminos cada uno lleno de puertas.

ambos caminaron por un largo tiempo asta llegar a una puerta con un símbolo extraño dibujado en todas las paredes del lugar.

-¿aquí se supone que encontrare un susano?-walter asintió para luego abrir la puerta-vale...asta aquí estoy solo...creo-shadow entro a la habitación la cual eran múltiples bloques que llevaban a una puerta en lo mas alto del lugar-¿que es esto?

-solo sube...y encontraras a la bestia-walter volteo asustado al escuchar múltiples gritos y ver a los demonios correr a donde estaba shadow-diablos...¡tu sube!,yo me encargare de ellos-la puerta se cerro de golpe dejando a shadow en el extraño lugar.

-¡walter!...bien...creo que asta aquí estoy solo en mi mundo-apenas salto al bloque que se encontraba cerca de la puerta un grito salio de lo mas profundo del lugar-¡...!-unos brazos salieron de entre la oscuridad de las profundidades y empezaron a romper cada uno de los bloques al mismo tiempo que la oscuridad subía cada vez mas-¿¡que es eso!?

shadow empezó a subir cada vez mas tratando de llegar a la puerta en lo mas alto pero el extraño ser era mas rápido y lo alcanzaba poco a poco.

-no quiero morir,no quiero morir,¡no quiero morir!-el pequeño repetía una y otra vez la misma frase al ver que la criatura se acercaba cada vez mas-ya casi...solo un poco mas-este avía conseguido llegar a la puerta y al instante la criatura se detuvo para volver a las profundidades-al menos...me salve-shadow tomo aire antes de acercarse para abrir la puerta-se supone que esto me mostrara cual es mi susano...espero que sea verdad-este abrió la puerta y al instante un resplandor blanco lo segó por unos minutos para luego despertar en su habitación-¿que paso?...¿y mi susano?-la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe dejando ver a su hermano el cual se veía molesto.

-shadow...parece que ahora celestia me a castigado por el asunto del monte de los dragones...y no creas que estas salvado por que de seguro a ti también te castigara,si yo caigo hermano,tu caes con migo.

-vergil,solo tu estas castigado-celestia paso cerca del cuarto donde se encontraba el alicornio-y esta vez...solo tu caes-con esas ultimas palabras se retiro dejando al alicornio.

-¿¡enserio?!-vergil salio detrás de celestia protestando-¡el también estuvo con migo! ¿!por que solo a mi me castigas!?

-de la que me salve-shadow se acomodo en su cama pensando en lo que avía pasado en el sueño-vaya,ahora me ciento culpable...me pregunto si walter estará bien.

* * *

**ponyville**

* * *

-¿de verdad se fueron?-isaac se encontraba junto a big mac buscando a sus amigos desaparecidos-no puedo creer que se hallan ido sin mi.

-en realidad no creo que te hayan dejado...después de todo tu mismo les dijiste que estarías ayudando a rarity.

-tienes razón-este suspiro para luego darse la vuelta y retirarse-si ves a trevor o a hector me avisas-big mac asintió para luego despedirse y tomar cada uno sus caminos.

isaac se dirigía a la boutique de rarity cabizbajo antas que este fue detenido por un golpe fuerte que se había dado en la cabeza.

-oye...perdona,no estaba viendo por donde iba-isaac levanto la mirada para ver a un pony de crin rubia con una túnica azul frente a el-¿estas bien?

-claro...casi siempre recibo golpes en la cabeza...ya casi no siento nada de dolor-el pony miraba a todos lados confundido buscando algo en especial-oye,¿sabes donde puedo encontrar una biblioteca por aquí?

-claro,la biblioteca queda por allí-isaac le señalo un árbol no muy lejos de donde estaban-no me sorprende que no la notaras...la primera vez que llegue aquí tampoco creía que ese árbol fuera una biblioteca.

-te lo agradezco-el pony se estaba por ir pero antes de eso volteo a ver a isaac-disculpa pero...¿como te llamas?

-me llamo isaac amigo...se necesitas conocer el pueblo yo puedo ayudarte.

-yo soy walter,tal vez nos volvamos a ver isaac.

-¿vives aquí?-isaac miraba extrañado a walter ya que no parecía haberlo visto nunca en el pueblo.

-soy nuevo...pero tal vez no me quede mucho-la crin de walter miraba los múltiples ponys que pasaban por el lugar-pero puede que me quede.

-en ese caso si ves a una pony rosa...mejor escóndete.

-lo tomare en cuenta-walter se dirigió a la biblioteca dejando atrás a isaac el cual siguió su camino.

-estoy seguro que en tres segundos pinkie lo atrapara-isaac se detuvo para voltear a ver a walter el cual estaba hablando con una pony rosa-lo sabia...parece que habrá una fiesta de bienvenida para dos-isaac paso su casco en el lugar donde se avía golpeado por unos minutos-ahora que me doy cuenta,¿quien es el segundo pony nuevo en el pueblo?...meh,de seguro lo sabre en la fiesta...si me despierto.

* * *

**esta cosa que me la olvide por que no tenia ganas de seguir con esto ^_^.**

**de todos modos...tal vez lo continúe y deje esto asta aquí por que no tengo ganas de seguir con estos fics así que mas bien los dejaría así como están para que al menos esta cuenta no este sin fics.**

**dejen sus reviews(no dejaran,lo se,pero vale la pena pedírselos),espero les haya gustado(a no ser...) y si al menos les gusto esperen o tal vez no algún otro capitulo(tal vez si,tal vez no,ni yo se).**


End file.
